


片段收納

by AAAkimoto



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAkimoto/pseuds/AAAkimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些隨手寫的Jason/Dick片段<br/>包含主宇宙以及AU跟各種架空設定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20150801

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 屁股

　　本來在追蹤嫌疑犯的警察由於差點被發現蹤跡而躲進了狹窄的儲藏間裡頭，但他並沒有料到裡頭早已有個人在，而且還是個身高超過180的壯漢。

　　那個人差點就罵出聲音，但警察先發制人地用手摀住對方的嘴示意著要他安靜。  
　　儲藏間並不是很大，裡頭還有一堆雜物，所以兩個大男人幾乎是將裡頭僅剩的空間給填滿了。  
　　警察盡可能避免肢體上任何的接觸，不過對方似乎相當自然的將自己的手搭上腰際，一路滑向……

　　「HELLO？可以把你的手從我的屁股上挪開嗎？」  
　　「噓，你不是要我安靜點嗎。」  
　　「我很小聲啊，所以可以把 **你的手** 從 **我的屁股** 上挪開了嗎？」  
　　「 **你的屁股** 很敏感嗎Grayson警官。」他並沒有照著指令做事，因為這不是他的風格。  
　　「並不，但我現在有點敏感。聽著，我正在值勤，我不是晚上的那個義警，所以你最好是──…」接著警官倒抽一口氣，咬牙切齒地瞪著眼前的男人，「 **JASON PETER TODD？** **你剛才是掐了我的屁股嗎？** 」  
　　「你不喜歡？」  
　　「你真是個混蛋，不准在我穿著警察制服工作的時候玩……」警官突然閉嘴了，那對在暗處而顯得明亮的藍色眼睛直盯著對方，爾後唇角向上勾起。「我都不知道你喜歡這個，Little wing，我沒想到你有 **制服控** ，噢，你怎麼會這麼可愛啊？」  
　　「 **不要說我可愛** 。」  
　　「好吧，也許今後的某天我會穿著這身制服躺在你的床上給你個驚喜，但現在不行，我有工作。」

 


	2. 20150822

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天為Jason/Dick提供的腦洞關鍵字是  
> ①晚安,晚安  
> ②笨-蛋!  
> ③別問爲什麽

　　Jason回到安全屋時，沙發上頭已經倒了一個人了，那人現下並非穿著夜間義警的緊身制服卻仍然狼狽不堪，直到Jason走近沙發、將手上的東西放到桌上後，才注意對方左眼窩的黑青。

　　「你怎麼搞成這副德性的？還有你為──」  
　　「噢拜託！這次算我求你了Jaybird！別！問！為什麼！」

　　難得對方用如此暴躁的口氣，Jason挑起眉，雙手環在胸前。

　　「你跟老蝙蝠又吵架了嗎Dickiebird？」

　　Dick並沒有回話，但從那蹙緊的眉頭還有因不悅而鼓起的嘴看來是沒答錯。  
　　他從袋中取出一罐冰啤酒，並將之拋給Dick。接到手的Dick先是看了眼那罐啤酒，然後望向Jason。他不自覺露出笑意，爾後打算把啤酒打開。

　　「笨蛋！那不是要給你喝的啦！」Jason一把就將啤酒搶回來。  
　　「欸──那不然要幹嘛？」  
　　「冰敷你左眼的黑輪！白痴！」  
　　「喔……」Dick再次接手啤酒，這回安分的將之貼往閉上的左眼。「謝啦。」

　　Jason沒有對此給予回應，他逕自走進盥洗室、脫去衣物、做了簡單的淋浴。  
　　待他從盥洗室出來後，Dick整個人仰躺在沙發上，啤酒就擱置於眼睛上，雙手自然地放在腹部，胸腔隨著平穩的呼吸起伏。  
　　他靠近沙發俯視著對方一會兒後，慢慢拿起那罐有些退冰的啤酒悄悄走去將它放進冰箱裡，順手將室內的燈全關熄。  
　　他拿了一條薄毯子，輕輕地替對方蓋上。  
　　Jason似乎可以看到對方微微揚起的唇角，但他並不打算戳破對方。  
　　他走回自己的床邊，躺下，面向著牆面，閉上眼。

　　幾分鐘後，Jason能感受到床墊下陷，從背後隔著毯子被環抱著腰。  
　　再過幾分鐘之後，Dick的額頭貼上自己的後背。

 

　「晚安。」

 

　……晚安。

 


	3. Walzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Jason/Dick  
> * OOC有吧，就只是突然想寫個有點浪漫 ~~但失敗~~ 的二少(喂

　　這場晚宴參照了威尼斯嘉年華的傳統，所有入場者不會做身分識別或確認，只要穿著晚禮服、戴上遮住面容的華麗面具即可。  
　　知道今晚他們調查多時的目標會出現在這場宴會裡，於是Dick與Bruce還有Tim混入這場盛宴當中，戴著精緻的晚宴面具、穿著合身的訂製禮服。  
　　Dick向來不太喜歡這樣的社交活動，幸好這次戴著面具，沒有人知道自己的真實身分，不會有人因為「Wayne」來靠近他們。  
　　他忽然發現Tim很聰明的躲去了二樓的休息區，坐在一張看起來相當高級又柔軟的沙發上頭。狡猾的傢伙，都不打個暗號，留他跟Bruce在樓下。噢，Bruce已經變成Gotham的Brucie了。  
　　Dick獨自待在角落的香檳塔旁，手中端著一只高腳杯，隔著遮住半張臉的面具，僅僅透過二個眼睛部位的孔洞來觀察周圍。  
　　他聽著一首輪一首的舞曲、望著舞池中的人來人往。  
　　忽地一道人影遮蔽了他的視線，他微微仰首看著來人。

　　「是否有榮幸能邀請你陪我跳一支舞？」

　　Dick在面具下不禁挑眉。  
　　眼前的很明顯是個男人，比自己高一些也壯了點，戴著同樣遮住半張臉的面具，灰白的底、眼睛周圍是緋紅色、左眼下方還有顆水滴形狀的裝飾。他身著墨黑色的燕尾服、內襯白色翼領襯衫、打著雪白的領結、搭配艷紅色的背心，這男人是否超級喜愛紅色。  
　　而紅色總是會令人忍不住連想到那個翹家中的、有點叛逆的Little wing。

　　Dick的目光最後是停在朝著自己伸出的、戴著白色手套的那隻手。

　　「我猜我得跳女步。」  
　　「是的。」Dick能聽見對方聲音中夾雜的笑意。「你會嗎？」  
　　「說實話，我已經很久沒有跳女步了，但我可以為了先生你試試。」

　　他微笑、手搭上了那隻手，由對方將自己引領到舞池中。

\--

　　Dick知道Bruce跟Tim肯定看著自己，其實大概不少人盯著他們瞧，畢竟是兩個男人。  
　　男人將他的右手撫在Dick的背上，後者則是將左手放在對方上臂，他們彼此另一隻空著的手輕輕握合，隨著三拍子的音樂節奏動了起來。

　　「是誰教你女步？」  
　　「我的導師。」Dick順其自然的向後傾。感謝偉大的Batman，儘管他現在無法明白當時為何會答應扮成女人作為Bruce的女伴混入舞會……停止回憶，現在還有要緊事Dick。「說吧，先生，你為什麼會想要找我陪你跳舞？」  
　　「因為這是可以近距離接觸的機會。」他毫不客氣的說出，「平常有其他人事物在干擾，實在太煩人了。」  
　　「我可沒想到你也會來。」Dick在面具下的雙眼半瞇起，「同個目標？」  
　　「嗯哼。」

　　他們配合的相當好，如水般流暢的華爾茲舞步，即使是二位男性也展現出優美且輕盈的旋轉與擺盪，燕尾在半空時不時畫出漂亮的弧度。

　　「我們也許可以……作個交易。」  
　　「如果我拒絕呢？」  
　　「你不會的。」他的聲音仍然自信滿滿，「這交易對你沒有損失。」  
　　「好吧紅面具先生，你引起我的興趣了。」Dick興味盎然地笑著回答。  
　　「現在、」他們隨著音樂節拍將身體低下，「你、」然後升高，「跟我一起、」一個順暢的左轉，「去樓上的房間好好來一場瘋狂的性愛。」  
　　「你認真的？在有任務的時候？跟我約炮？」要不是礙於氣氛，Dick真的差點要開懷大笑了。「Little wing，你這個小壞蛋。」  
　　「是個相當划算的交易，對吧。」

　　Dick沒有給予任何回答，他只是透過孔洞盯著對方由於陰影而黯淡的藍眸，他們仍然跟著舞曲擺動、旋轉，一直到曲終在即。

　　「好啊。」Dick勾起唇角，「如果你能擺平Bruce的話。」  
　　「我等等會將目標的情報塞給他，他跟小紅鳥可以解決的。」

　　Dick被攬著腰帶離中央，筆直朝著Bruce所在的位置前去。  
　　他可以看見Bruce略為繃緊的身體，在肩並肩之時身旁的人遞給Bruce一張餐巾紙，上頭還寫了些字。

　　「那隻老鼠正在紅酒塔那兒。」

　　Bruce看了一眼餐巾紙，爾後點點頭。  
　　他們離開會場，走上樓梯。

　　「你早就計畫好了？」  
　　「不，我臨時動議的。」

　　Dick被對方拉進一間休息室抵在牆上，他們的面具被丟到一旁。  
　　他用雙手環住對方的頸部，將人拉近自己。

　　「我難得穿這麼正式的衣服，真的可以讓你這麼慾火焚身到無法自持嗎Jay？」

　　Dick盯著對方那雙充滿情慾的眼睛，不自覺舔唇。

　　「每次看到你穿這麼乾淨漂亮整齊，我都忍不住想要把你幹得一團糟。」

　　他還沒來得及多說點什麼，就被對方以親吻來緘口。

 


	4. 20151107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * AU

　　Jason正在等待他的託運行李。  
　　他背著一個後背包，邊滑著手機，時不時地瞄著軌道上是否有出現熟悉的行李箱。  
　　忽地，歡喜的聲音傳入耳中，Jason的視線自然離開了螢幕，抬首望向聲音的來源──遠方有一群女孩正愉快的看著海關安檢人員牽著一隻德國牧羊犬在做行李的安全檢查。  
　　一開始以為女孩們是因為狗可愛，但他突然發現到女孩們幾乎是羞澀的看著那名安檢人員。  
　　安檢人員像是大放送的朝著少女們投以笑容，然後繼續著自己的工作。  
　　Jason嗤之以鼻，視線又回到手機螢幕上頭。

　　在Jason終於拿到他的行李打算離開時，牽著牧羊犬的安檢人員已經來到他的附近了。

　　「抱歉，請讓他檢查一下。」

　　Jason簡短的答應，接著便一言不發地盯著安檢人員瞧。這人的眼睛還真藍。  
　　那隻牧羊犬迅速的嗅了Jason的行李，兩隻前爪扶在Jason的後背包邊快速地確認，爾後踏回地面。

　　「你做的很好，Jason。」  
　　「哈？」Jason毫不遲疑地回應了對方，然後他懂了──這隻大狼犬的名字非常巧的跟自己一樣。

　　安檢人員朝著他眨了眨眼，接著露出了微笑。

　　「祝你有美好的一天，Jason。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天拿行李時剛好遇到可愛的海關犬跟安檢姊姊！  
> 海關犬認真的嗅著每一個行李箱＆姊姊會不斷地誇獎狗狗，真是太可愛了QwQ  
> 晚上睡前腦中就出現了這樣的片段哈哈哈哈


	5. 20151116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * AU  
> * OOC有
> 
> 先說一下好了，雖然是炮友梗，但沒有任何R18描寫(。

**#00**  
　　他們倆建立起炮友關係是從三年前一場酩酊大醉開始的。 

 

**#01**  
　　Jason醒過來後看到對方正好從浴室裡出來，頭上蓋著一條毛巾、單手隨意地擦拭著頭髮。   
　　他幾乎是立刻彈坐起來，只是正打算要開口前對方就先說話了。 

　　「如果你要道歉的話就閉嘴吧，這只是場一夜情，說實在，你技巧挺不錯的。」   
　　「哈？」  
　　「因為我不知道你家在哪，酒吧離我住的地方又有點距離，所以我只能把你帶到這兒了。」

　　Jason看著他坐到床邊，背對著自己，一副事不關己的模樣擦著黑髮。  
　　他認識這個人──那是Dick Graysin，剛來鎮上的實習警察。但他可沒想到自己會與對方發生這樣的事情。  
　　而且對方那樣的態度讓他感到莫名的一股火氣，儘管聽聞過Dick是個很濫情的人，但可沒料到他對一夜情的態度會這麼開放。

　　「怎麼了？難道你是有起床氣的人嗎？」Dick停止擦拭的動作，轉頭看著Jason。「你可以繼續睡沒關係，退房時間是十二點前，不過我得先準備去值班了。」  
　　「你……」Jason不知道該跟對方說什麼，他們之間的關係嚴格說起來不能算是朋友，在這發生之前就只是有幾面之緣的點頭之交罷了。「呃，房間的錢……」  
　　「噢，不用擔心，我已經先付了。」  
　　「我不是這個意思！好歹也該是我出錢才對！」

　　Dick停下了穿衣服的動作，眨了眨眼，然後笑了起來。

　　「別計較這點小事，Jason。」他停頓，像是想到什麼似的走到桌邊，拿起筆在便條紙上寫了字，「喏，如果你真的這麼在意的話，有空就請我喝一杯吧！」

　　Jason呆楞的接過那張紙，上頭是一串數字，然後看著Dick慌忙的穿好衣服收拾自己的東西，向他簡單的道別之後便離開了房間。

　　噢。  
　　哇喔。  
　　他……笑起來還真好看。

 

**#02**  
　　一直沒有說出口的事情就是：他幾乎是對Dick抱持著好感的。  
　　Jason也是因為這樣才對於Dick當時的態度感到不悅，但沒想到在這之後他們兩個居然成了炮友。  
起因只是Dick突如其來的問句。

　　「Jason，你平常都怎麼解身體的渴啊？」

　　他差點就要將剛入口的啤酒全噴出來。

　　「你問這個幹嘛？」  
　　「好奇嘛，是隨便找個人來一發？還是……呃，我應該先問你有沒有女朋友，或是男朋友？還是喜歡的人？」  
　　「……沒有。」Jason一秒回答了問題，「怎麼？你念念不忘老子的技術嗎？」他本來只是想調侃對方，然而Dick只是一陣沉默地盯著他瞧，最後笑了起來。  
　　「我在想，反正我現在也沒有固定的交往對象，既然你也沒有，那我們……也許能偶爾……」

　　Dick沒有說完，但Jason知道他的意思。

　　「……好啊，反正我也沒有。」

　　他說謊了。  
　　畢竟他不知道Dick這個人對自己怎麼想，萬一他就只是單純的找個炮友，在知道自己對他有好感之後會不會反而避開呢。

　　只是身體上的關係，也未嘗不可。

 

**#03**  
　　三年。  
　　說長也不是很長，說短也沒有多短。

　　忽然有天，Jason不知道是哪來的感覺──他的直覺認為也許可以說出口，將現況改變成不只是炮友的關係。

 

**#04**  
　　「那個啊，我是說……我有一個感興趣的對象……」  
　　「是嗎？」Dick笑了，眼睛也跟著半瞇起來，「那很好啊。」

　　Jason聽著對方溫柔的語調有股說不上來的違和感，他看著Dick光裸的背，突然覺得自己似乎走錯了棋，他不曉得該不該繼續說下去。  
　　然後Dick的手機響了，他看著他接起，講了幾句之後便快速的起身，衝衝忙忙地穿好褲子與衣服。

　　「抱歉Jason，我得先走了。」Dick收拾好自己，朝著他無奈的一笑，「過幾天我在去店裡找你。」  
　　「喔、好。」

　　Jason看著對方慌忙的離開了自己的屋子。  
　　他的一口氣悶著，怎樣也無法舒緩。

 

**#05**  
　　事態急轉直下。  
　　Dick忽然變得很忙碌，甚至連喝一杯的時間也抽不出──倒不如說是在徹底迴避他吧。  
　　Jason因此感到挫敗，還有失望，甚至最後開始演變成憤怒。

　　最後他在心中自嘲著。

　　太可笑了Jason Todd，這不是一開始就有想到的事情嗎？為什麼要踩過那條界線，維持著本來的關係也比現況好多了啊。

 

**#06**  
　　冬日的傍晚，尚未到營業時間的酒吧門被推開了，一個看起來像是未成年的男性在門口東張西望，最後目光定格在他身上。

　　「抱歉，還沒開始營業，而且你未成年吧？就算來光顧我們也不會賣。」

　　對方挑起眉毛，朝他走近。

　　「你就是Jason？」  
　　「是啊，你又是誰啊？」Jason低頭瞪著這矮他半截的人，對方並沒有因為這瞪視而退縮。  
　　「首先，我成年了。再來就是，你這個白痴，你對Dick做了什麼蠢事。」  
　　「……。」聽到這個名字從陌生人的口中出現，Jason忍不住蹙眉，「你認識Dick？」  
　　「我是……」對方停頓，思考了一下，又接著道：「我是他法律意義上的弟弟，叫我Tim。」

 

**#07**  
　　在聽過那一串有些荒唐的事情之後，名為Tim的人對他嗤之以鼻。

　　「你們都是白痴。」Tim直截了當的給了結論，「你最好去找Dick說清楚。」  
　　「啥？」Jason看到Tim翻了個白眼。  
　　「你那時候就該告訴他你喜歡他，而不是用那種莫名其妙的委婉開場，白痴。」  
　　「你能不能別一直白痴白痴的叫啊！」  
　　「因為你就是。」Tim瞪著他，「我剛好放假來找Dick玩十幾天，但他變成一個超級工作狂這點實在太反常了，所以我瞞著他擅自調查了一下。」雖然不滿那杯鮮果汁，但Tim還是拿起來喝了一口，「結果我就來這找你，聽你說了那堆。」他重重地將杯子放在桌上發出了聲響，「對於你說了有感興趣的對象，Dick肯定會停止那些愚蠢的行為，因為他知道這樣不對，他會讓你安心的去追求你感興趣的對象並且花更多時間在那對象身上。」Tim隻手撐著面頰，手指輕敲著桌面，「要我說，如果他對你沒興趣，如果他不喜歡你，才不會這樣由著你這麼久呢。」

　　Jason整個人因為Tim的話而受到衝擊。  
　　他瞠目結舌，腦袋開始回放關於自己與Dick這幾年來的相處，所有的嘻笑還有言語不時夾雜的調情。  
　　Dick本來是實習警察，最後還說要爭取在這個城鎮服務，也確實成了在地的警察了沒錯。  
　　這突如其來的事實，讓Jason不自覺的嘴角揚起。

　　「你說的對，我們都是白痴。」

　　然後Jason站了起來，頭也不回地奔出酒吧。

 

**#08**  
　　「Dick Grayson！」

　　Jason衝進了警局大叫了對方的名字，這行為當然引起所有在場的人的注目。  
　　然後一名員警攔住了他的去路，要Jason在這等著。員警轉身走進裡頭，接著那個好久不見的男人就出現在眼前了。

　　「Jason？怎麼突然來了？發生什麼事了嗎？」  
　　「……你跟我過來。」

　　Jason為了防止Dick拒絕，他先行獲住對方的手腕，跩著他離開這一片注視之下。  
　　他無視了後頭一直嚷嚷不停的警察，直到走到人煙稀少的巷子他才止步，爾後鬆手。

　　「Jason，到底怎麼了？」  
　　「我才想問！」

　　Jason吼了出來，接著他們瞬間陷入靜默不語的狀態。

　　要問什麼？  
　　為什麼躲著我？為什麼不問我在意的人是誰？為什麼不告訴我你也喜歡我？  
　　為什麼……

　　「你這個白痴。」  
　　「什麼？」Dick困惑不解地眨眼，「Jason，我不知道你到底怎麼了，但這……」仍舊是一臉茫然，不知道是因為冷空氣還是什麼原因，Dick的臉頰泛著淺淺的紅。「我得回去才行，等下班後我在去你店裡找你吧。」  
　　「少來了，白痴，我才不會再相信你這句話。」Jason深深吸了口冷空氣，重重地吐出。「你還記得前些日子我跟你說了什麼嗎？」見對方沒有說話，Jason又接著說道：「我說我有一個感興趣的對象。」  
　　「……喔。」Dick因此皺眉，隨即又回到笑容，「那很好啊。」  
　　「你甚至不打算聽一下那個對象是誰嗎？」

　　Dick沒有回答，那對在晚上顯得格外明亮的藍眼睛凝重地看著他。

　　「我覺得你要回去跟你弟更正一下，你比我還要白痴。」  
　　「什麼？我弟？……噢我的天啊！Timmy那小子跑去找你了？」

　　而這次Jason沒有給予答覆，那對藍眼睛隨著Jason靠近而睜大，最後所有的話語都溶解在一個深吻裡頭。  
　　Jason鬆開了唇，俯視著眼前仍然充滿驚訝的Dick。

　　「還需要我多解釋嗎？」

　　然後Jason看到了Dick久違的真誠笑容，連眼睛也充滿了愉快的笑意。

　　他笑起來真的很好看。

 

 


	6. 20151122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 11/22：いい夫婦の日，然而這篇跟這日子沒關係(。

　　Dick站在高樓頂端的牆邊，背對著外頭，一個深呼吸，輕輕閉上眼，往後倒下。  
　　重力加速度的刺激快感令他興奮，他睜開眼睛看著少許星點的夜空，不自覺的勾起唇角。  
　　就在他要將鉤鎖發射出去打算結束這行為時，一陣風從旁邊呼嘯而過，緊接著他被撞個正著、被攔腰抱緊，還沒有來得及回神就一起撞破了玻璃倒在室內。  
　　感謝身上的制服材質並沒有讓他被一地的碎玻璃割傷。  
　　Dick仰首看向背光的來人，那人此刻正因為劇烈的呼吸使得胸口起伏相當明顯，他甚至能感受到對方隔著面罩咬牙切齒地瞪視著自己。

　　Dick忍不住吞嚥，開口想試著緩和尷尬的氣氛。

　　「嗨──…」

　　然後被粗暴的怒吼打斷。

　　「你瘋了嗎！」  
　　「呃、Jason、我……」  
　　「下次想要嘗試沒有繩子的高空彈跳之前能不能隨便找個誰知會一聲！心臟停止跳動的經歷我不想再體驗一次了！」

　　Dick想告訴Jason別擔心，他其實只是單純在享受墜落的感覺、他會在落地之前射出繩索讓自己安全、他會挑戰但不會自殺，所以不要擔心。  
　　……他可以這樣想嗎？是在擔心沒錯吧？

　　Dick站了起來。

　　「把你的紅桶子脫掉。」  
　　「啥？」  
　　「我說，把你的紅桶子脫掉，我想要跟你親親。」  
　　「……你撞到頭了？」  
　　「才沒有！」Dick笑容滿面的靠近對方，敲了敲那個紅頭罩，「快點，打開，我不想親這個沒有溫度的東西，嗯……也許它不是沒溫度……有點冷？畢竟是夜晚。啊，總之，你快脫掉它。」

　　Dick仍然掛著笑意看著Jason有些遲疑的將頭罩拿下來，接著他毫不猶豫的將對方撲倒在地面上。Dick坐在Jason的腹部，兩手撫著他的面頰，俯下身讓唇貼上。  
　　Jason配合著對方張開嘴，任由著他將舌頭探入口中並纏上自己的。  
　　Dick感覺到Jason的雙手逐漸從腰側移到臀部，他戀戀不捨地離開了唇瓣，透過面具凝視著對方隱藏在面具下的眼睛。

　　「抱歉讓你擔心了，小翅膀。」Dick撐起身，舔舔唇，勾起一抹笑意，趁著對方還沒開口反駁或回應，又接著說道：「咱們今晚可以照你想要的方式玩，好嗎？」

　　與此同時，Dick的一手向身後探去，撫在身下男人已經有些反應的地方。  
　　然後他看見了對方如狼看見獵物般的笑容。

　　「你真的是撞到腦袋了對吧Dickie，不過，好啊。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦中閃過Jason被Dick嚇個半死&擔心的破口大罵的畫面，所以才敲了這個XD  
> 接下來的部份就給各位自行想像吧(逃走)


	7. 白兔先生系列(?) 20160215up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 時空背景沒有特別決定是哪，也可以當作AU看  
> * 大概是歡樂向

#### [20151214]

**#01**    
　　警察局附近開了一間新的咖啡店，Dick秉持著嘗鮮的心情去試了那兒的Latte和沾滿糖粉的炸甜甜圈，結果是愛不釋手。  
　　他甚至推薦了局裡的同事們，還帶了偶爾來拜訪他的Bruce、Tim、Barbara以及Wally他們前往。  
　　他也想帶Jason去，只可惜Jason通常都不會在咖啡店營業期間來找他。

**#02**  
　　有一日Dick在街道上值勤時，看見了那咖啡店門口有隻穿著圍裙在發送氣球給路過小朋友們大白兔。  
　　那應該是咖啡店的吉祥物吧？Dick這麼想著。  
　　大白兔似乎非常受歡迎，不只是小朋友，有些女孩也特別喜歡這樣可愛的東西，甚至還會有要求合照的場面出現。  
　　Dick不自覺被這樣可愛的場景惹得笑了起來。

**#03**  
　　這天的早班值勤結束之後，Dick決定去咖啡店外帶二份回家。  
　　大白兔正坐在一旁的椅子上休息，Dick在跟櫃台人原點完餐之後想了一下，便坐到了大白兔的旁邊。

　　「辛苦了！」突如其來的聲音似乎嚇到了對方，儘管大白兔永遠只有一號表情但身體很明顯地動了一下，Dick因此笑開了。「抱歉，嚇到你啦！我這幾天看到你認真上班的模樣，就忍不住想來跟你講講話。」明知到對方無法開口，但無所謂，「今晚有個人會來我家，我一直很想讓他嚐嚐這裡的甜甜圈，所以就來外帶了，雖然放涼了有點可惜就是。」大白兔歪著腦袋用一號表情望向他，令他笑出了聲音，「那傢伙不知道為什麼最近好忙……」

　　不知怎麼搞的，Dick開始跟大白兔說起了關於Jason與他之間一些曖昧不明的事情，雖然都是輕描淡寫地聊著、也沒有將Jason的名字說出口，但說著說著，卻有種放鬆下來的感覺。  
　　也許是因為這些話從來不會說出口、也不會跟身邊任何人特別提起的關係吧。

　　店員叫著Dick的號碼讓他終於停止滔滔不絕的閒聊，他朝著大白兔燦爛一笑。

　　「抱歉，也謝謝你聽我亂說話。」

　　他跟大白兔揮揮手，後者也自然地抬起手揮動了一下。  
　　然而晚上Jason傳了一封簡訊告知有急事無法前往，Dick只好將第二份甜甜圈當作隔天的早餐吃掉了。

**#04**  
　　Dick在走回警局的路上，忽地下起了滂沱大雨，無奈之下只好就近找了個屋簷躲進去，但卻先撞上了一團柔軟的物體。  
　　定眼一看，這不是就那間咖啡店的大白兔嗎？  
　　被撞上的大白兔因為整體構造無法回頭，只好緩慢的在原地轉圈子直到與Dick面對面。

　　「你好啊、嗯……白兔先生？」

　　大白兔停頓了幾秒，然後慢慢舉起手作為打招呼。

　　「你怎麼在這裡呢？咖啡店應該是在前面轉角那吧……」Dick看著對方低頭，他順著那方向看去。「啊，原來是在發傳單啊！」

　　大白兔點點頭，臉上兩顆烏黑的眼睛突然盯著Dick不放，後者歪著頭、眨眨眼，不明白對方為何沒有動靜。  
　　接著大白兔的一隻大掌重重地放在他的頭上，開始來回撫摸。

　　「呃？白兔先生？」

　　對方聞聲停止了動作，始終是同個表情（也只能是那個表情。）向著Dick。  
　　他看著對方兩手不知所云地比劃著什麼完全摸不著頭緒的動作，他滿臉困惑，直到大白兔停下揮舞雙手的舉動，然後──

　　「嘿！等等！外面雨還很大啊！」

　　大白兔快速地消失在視線範圍內，留下Dick一人獨自在屋簷下。  
　　爾後他突然發現到，本來溼透、甚至開始滴水的頭髮已經沒有任何水珠落下了。

**#05**  
　　「Timmy？」Dick接起手機困惑地叫了來電人的名字，「你說Jason感冒了？……他現在還好嗎？」

　　緊接著聽見電話另一頭突然傳來一陣吼叫：就叫你不准打電話了你聽不懂喔幹？！  
　　伴隨奇怪的聲響──八成是什麼東西砸過去了吧？

　　「看來他挺有精神的。」Dick有些無奈的笑了，「我晚點過去一趟吧。」

**#06**  
　　事情發生在一個難得風和日麗的午後。  
　　Dick正在街上例行公事中，一切都難得的平靜且安祥。正當他這麼想著的時候，前方不遠處忽地傳來了尖叫聲。Dick二話不說便跑往聲音來源，一群人有些慌亂無措地看著前方，而其中一名婦人滿臉驚愕、指著那個方向喊道：「我的皮包被搶了！」  
　　「交給我！」

　　Dick拔腿衝刺，多虧各種體能與反應訓練，他對自己有信心可以快速地追上搶匪，而且他確實馬上就看見了那個將皮包抱在懷中拚命逃跑的男人。  
　　很好，這距離不難縮短，下個路口便可以制伏住那傢伙！Dick暗忖道。然，對方卻不知發什麼神經掏出了一把小刀朝著一名路人丟去。Dick眼明手快地將那人撲倒，向對方告知原由並迅速道歉，又起身追了起來。  
　　當他們一追一逃的距離越來越短，搶匪回頭瞪視、咬牙切齒，最終他將手上的皮包朝著Dick丟去。

　　「搞什麼？！」

　　與此同時，前方以為可以爭取一點時間的歹徒突然被一隻手臂勾住脖子，碰的一聲重重地仰倘在地上。  
　　Dick瞠目結舌地看著整個過程，接著快步跑近，拿出手銬將人銬上。

　　「謝謝你，白兔先生。」他朝著對方露出微笑。

**#07**  
　　「沒想到白兔先生居然有這麼大的力道，明明長得這麼可愛。」Dick語畢，又仰首灌了一口啤酒。「我是不是該找天去向白兔先生好好道謝，不知道他喜歡吃什麼呢……紅蘿蔔還是蔬菜？」  
　　「閉嘴吧Dickie-bird，一直白兔白兔的，現在跟你在同個房間的人是我好嗎。」

　　Dick睜大藍眸盯著他瞧，久久不發一語直到他疑惑地瞪過去。

　　「噢，Little wing。」Dick燦爛一笑，雙手摟住他的脖頸，「你吃醋了嗎？真可愛。」  
　　「才沒有你這蠢鳥！」Jason毫不留情地翻白眼，喝乾了手上的啤酒，朝著垃圾桶丟了一個完美的拋物線。  
　　「有機會我還是想帶你去吃吃看，他們家的炸甜甜圈真的很好吃喔。」

　　Jason對此沒有任何回應，他們望著彼此沉默了一會兒後，Jason將手按在Dick的後腦杓向下朝著自己壓近。

　　「我沒興趣，我現在只想吃你。」

　　而且回禮什麼的根本不需要。  
　　Jason心裡默默想著。

 

* * *

 

#### [20160215]

_情人節的片段_

　　Dick一如既往在差不多的時間前往咖啡店，卻發現今天店裡充滿了女性顧客。  
　　他看了一眼手機上顯示的日期，才驚覺今天是情人節。作為警察，原來事務已繁忙到忘記這個節日了嗎？  
　　Dick自嘲地彎起嘴角，然後向櫃檯點了老樣子的餐點。  
　　他走到了外頭，忽然注意到發傳單的白兔先生今天身上裝飾著相當橋牌可愛的蝴蝶結。  
　　Dick微笑，朝他走去。

　　「午安，白兔先生。」

　　兔子幾乎轉了半圈才與他面對面，停頓，爾後微微點頭。

　　「是因為今天情人節，你才故意在後頭打這麼可愛的蝴蝶結嗎？」

　　白兔子再次停頓，兩顆黑眼睛盯著Dick動也不動，接著將大手掌伸進圍裙口袋裏，掏出了一枚在普通不過的巧克力遞給Dick。

　　「要送我？」Dick看了一眼大掌中的巧克力，目光又回到白兔先生身上。「這不會是本命巧克力吧？」白兔先生沒有回應，也沒把手收回去。「如果是本命巧克力的話，我就不能收下啦！」Dick笑著說道，「因為我已經有喜歡的人了，記得嗎？我之前跟你說過幾次的那個麻煩鬼。」這時，Dick聽到了櫃檯的叫號，他的餐點已經好了。「那麼我先走啦！情人節快樂，白兔先生。」

 

　　這天晚上，Jason變得很黏人還溫柔得噁心，Dick對此毫無頭緒。

 


	8. 20151218

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 昨晚睡前敲的小段子  
> * OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我只是剛好看到有人貼了好可愛的跳不起來結果大摔倒的老虎  
> 感覺是那老虎太胖跳不起來，就想到了小翅膀(喂  
> 一瞬間覺得好可愛(´・ω・`)
> 
> 灰：好可愛~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 灰：傑森的敏捷會在冬天急速下降(靠
> 
> 於是忽然有感：怕冷的Jason，冬天就會在被窩裡把Dick抱在懷裡睡，或者硬要窩在人家懷裡睡。

　　Dick拖著一身疲憊回到家，沒有思考便直截撲上床──哀號聲從棉被底下傳來，令他錯愕不已。

　　「靠！小翅膀你為什麼在我床上？！」

　　棉被底下的Jason緩慢地探出半顆腦袋，凌亂的頭髮還有不悅的眼神，Dick都要以為自己走錯地方了。

　　「我為什麼不能在你床上？你的床就是我的床。」

　　Dick眨眨眼睛，呆楞了好半倘。

　　「……Jason？你是Jason對嗎？」這傢伙是睡傻了還是怎麼著？講這什麼話啊？！  
　　「是，我是，所以你要進來睡覺了嗎？」Jason沒好氣地翻了個白眼，在對方伸手要碰到被子之前又開口：「停，先把你的衣服換一換。」  
　　「我的老天啊，這是我家、那是我的床，你憑什麼管我穿什麼睡覺？」Dick將雙手環在胸前，與床上的人大眼瞪小眼，然後他抽抽鼻子嗅了一下，「你幫我洗被子了？」  
　　「我還換了整套床具呢。」Jason再次翻白眼。「所以快換衣服。」  
　　「是是是。」

　　既然都要換衣服了，那乾脆先沖個澡在上床睡吧。Dick暗忖道。  
　　於是他隨意地沖了一會兒的熱水，換上乾淨的衣物，然後回到床邊，伸手掀開被子一角，被窩裡頭的人卻抓個死緊，發出微弱的抗議聲音。  
　　Dick皺眉。

　　「Jason，讓我進去。」  
　　「……。」

　　Dick感覺到底下反抗的力道收斂了起來，他迅速的鑽入被窩，連躺都還沒躺好，就被裡頭的人攔腰抱住，對方甚至整張臉埋進他的胸膛。

　　「你好暖喔……」

　　還發出了滿足的讚嘆。  
　　Dick努力地在這擒抱下蠕動，直到調整好適當的位置，他雙手摟住Jason。

　　「晚安，小翅膀。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲完躺上床突然覺得被自己深深傷害……  
> 我只能抱著Gelatoni睡orz


	9. The God's Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 應該是歡樂向吧XD  
> * OOC
> 
> 這裡祝大家聖誕節快樂！(*´∀`)~♥

**#01**  
　　Jason撿到了一副粗框眼鏡。

　　他並不算是那種會隨便撿東西或是一場爭鬥結束後帶戰利品回家的那種人，又不是人人都會跟某隻蝙蝠一樣撿了好幾隻小鳥回家養或者把大暴龍放在地下洞穴裡。  
　　何況那是一副大紅色的粗框眼鏡，這麼鮮艷又顯眼的顏色就落在自己腳前方，怎麼可能不會注意到。

　　所以Jason蹲下身，將那副眼鏡拾起，無意識地將之收進自己身上那件皮夾克的內袋。

 

**#02**  
　　眼鏡是在幾天之後派上了用場。

　　Jason恰巧漫無目的在街上閒晃順便做人群觀察，迎面而來的熟識者讓他注意到──該死！今天忘記戴棒球帽出門了！  
　　然後他想起了皮夾克內袋裡的那副眼鏡。  
喔，好像聽說過關於平常不戴眼鏡的人忽然戴上的話別人就認不出來了──雖然很荒謬但這似乎是真的、有實驗證明（大概？）。

　　所以他迅速地拿出眼鏡、立刻戴上──嗯？

　　他將眼鏡拿了下來，眨眨眼，接著再次戴上。

　　 **……這眼鏡究竟是什麼鬼玩意？！**

 

**#03**  
　　Jason自從發現那副眼鏡的事情之後就沒有再戴過它了，但他對於那眼鏡的好奇是不減反增。  
　　俗話說：「好奇心會害死貓。」，但他可不是貓，而且也不怕死。  
　　所以他屈服於好奇心下，決定在一間酒吧裡試試這副眼鏡的「那個」。  
　　他選擇了一個偏僻的角落座位，燈光昏暗的酒吧與最不起眼的位置最適合隱蔽了。

　　杯中物一飲則盡後，Jason拿出了那副紅框眼鏡，他將鏡腳打開，並將之戴上。  
　　在睜開眼睛之前，Jason做了一次深呼吸。

 

**#04**  
　　 **噢，這絕對是一副神奇的眼鏡。**

　　透過鏡片，所有酒吧裡的人身邊都多了一個小框框──就像是漫畫的內心獨白或解說的那種方格子，而且那些格子也確實充滿了字句。  
　　距離自己位置較近的那桌正在進行一場交易，而且看來其中一方正在盤算著怎麼討價還價。  
　　在吧檯那個正在搭訕金髮女郎的男人，身邊的方塊裡充滿了骯髒齷齪的思想，玩這麼重口真的沒問題嗎？  
　　至於那個背對自己被搭訕的女人……嗯？

　　Jason把眼鏡拿了下來，眨了眨眼，又戴了回去。

　　……不是吧？有這麼巧合的事情嗎？！

 

**#05**

> 這是化妝的太成功的原因嗎？  
> 噢好吧，這大概也得感謝我父母為我生了這張優秀的臉。  
> 如果可以的話真想給他一拳，要不是為了情報我才不會在這裡給這煩人的混蛋纏著呢！  
> 而且這傢伙的搭訕技巧也太爛了吧？！  
> 臉長得不怎樣、人品也不怎樣、技巧也不怎樣，難怪只能在這兒無所事事……  
> 振作點Timothy Drake，別理對方他自然就會放棄了吧。  
> ……

　　好吧，這眼鏡還是挺不錯用的。  
　　Jason又乾了一杯，看著那方框裡的字不斷出現與變換。

 

**#06**  
　　最終是Jason賞了那個搭訕男子一拳。  
　　他看見Tim朝著自己挑起一邊眉毛，旁邊的方框浮現了「JASON？他在這裡做什麼？他不會認出我來了吧？不，應該不會。」

　　「好了小鳥寶寶。」他現在肯定笑得相當惡劣，因為Tim一臉震驚且那小框框裡開始不斷跑出髒話。「我都不知道你有『這種』興趣。」他不忘用手比劃了一下，引來眼前的人不滿的瞪視。  
　　「我也不知道你戴眼鏡。」還超沒品味，大紅色？認真的？  
　　「我這只是個小小的偽裝。」Jason忽略了框框裡的嫌棄。  
　　「誰教你用一副眼鏡就能偽裝的。」  
　　「大都會的外星記者。」

　　他們陷入了一陣沉默，儘管在Jason眼裡Tim一點也不沉默，他沒想到這小子的心裡話多到可以與Dickie-bird並駕齊驅，看得他眼睛都累了。

　　「對了，你今年平安夜還是不打算來莊園嗎？」

　　突如其來的提問令Jason一愣，他瞬間板起臉，正想說些什麼卻又被對方打斷了。

　　「Dick每年都很期待你能來。」Tim說道，「雖然他通常沒有表現出來，但總是在無意間露出失落的神情。」  
　　「干我屁事。」  
　　「反正我只是問問。」而且我不想一直看到Dick像是被遺棄的小狗狗似的垂著耳朵。

　　Jason看著Tim離開，開始深思起適才對方所言（儘管有些沒有說出來）。  
　　這天夜晚躺在床上時他收到了一封每年都會出現的簡訊。  
　　他盯著螢幕，看著簡單輕快的邀約句子，再次地陷入思考。

 

**#07**  
　　Jason站在莊園門外，他猶豫著是該要從正門進去還是爬窗子。  
　　或者他根本就不應該來這，這樣歡樂的氣氛一點也不適合自己，他會把場面弄很糟、會搞砸的。  
　　還是離開好了，趁著現在沒人發現。

　　只是他一轉身，便差點撞上了什麼人。

　　「Todd？」

　　他低頭，怒視著對方。

　　「你居然來了，謝天謝地。」  
　　「啥？」  
　　「我已經受夠每年都要想盡辦法讓Grayson開心了。」他看見Damian翻了個白眼，接著對他投來不屑的眼神。「你該不會是想逃跑吧。」  
　　「老子才不會逃跑了小鬼頭。」  
　　「那就快進去啊。」

　　Damian說完，就逕自地往大宅走去，Jason發出了抱怨聲，大步跟在對方身後。  
　　冷靜，反正來一下就可以走了，他不一定要留到最後，反正他只是來看看而已，沒錯，看看。  
　　他突然想到那副眼鏡，也許他可以戴著，這樣就能知道那兩個惡魔小鳥是不是在亂說話。  
　　於是Jason再次將那副粗框眼鏡戴上。

　　他們來到大門前，Damian回頭看了他一眼。

> Todd這傻逼哪來的蠢眼鏡？

　　「要你管。」  
　　「我什麼也沒說。」Damian瞪著他。  
　　「我從你的眼神看出來了小屁孩。」

 

**#08**  
　　Jason關上門，站在原處張望著。  
　　這座宅邸一如既往的整潔，只是添加了一些過節的裝飾，他的視線最終停在大聖誕樹下的禮物堆。  
　　他想起自己還是Robin時、還住在這裡的時候，那開心拆著聖誕禮物的傻樣。  
　　他也憶起半夜從窗子爬進來，特意穿成聖誕老人模樣將禮物放置在他的枕頭邊的Dick。

　　「Jason？」

　　說人人到。  
　　他才剛轉頭，還沒來得及看，聲音的主人早已先行一步撲了過來，將他抱得死緊。

　　「走開Dickie-bird！」然而他再怎樣推搡，也無法將這個如同黏黏糖的男人推開。  
　　「你來了！哇！Jason！真的是你！」Dick的表情開心極了，就像聖誕裝飾一樣明亮著。「你什麼時候戴眼鏡啦？」  
　　「有夠沒品味的。」Damian在一旁說道。  
　　「哪會，Jason本來就喜歡看書，戴起眼鏡感覺也有點書卷氣息，很適合啊。」Dick用手捧住Jason的臉，硬是讓他面對面。「我覺得挺好看的。」

　　Jason在與Dick面對面的瞬間，由於鏡片所出現的畫面而使得大腦無法正常運轉。  
　　Dick靠得太近了、身體接觸太過頻繁了、表現得太快樂卻沒有任何違和感。重點是，這男人身旁的方框裡頭一字一句的震撼著他的所有感官。  
　　他一言不發地盯著看，目瞪口呆都不足以形容他的狀態。

　　「Jay？你還好嗎？」

　　他太好了，甚至好過頭了──以至於他幾乎是本能地用自己的唇去封住對方嘮叨的嘴。  
　　整個空間因此陷入了靜默，他認為這是因為最吵的傢伙閉嘴的關係。

　　「呃、那個、呃……」Dick眨了眨那對漂亮的孔雀藍眼睛，顯然相當困惑不解。  
　　「你想要的，聖誕禮物。」Jason毫不掩飾地說道。  
　　「呃、可是我、這……」我明明什麼也沒說，為什麼你知道？  
　　「你說了。」 **因為我作弊。**

　　Jason不給他多餘的說話機會，再次貼上對方的嘴唇。

　　「我的老天啊你們兩個可以去房間裡頭再發情嗎。」

　　Tim不知道什麼時候出現的，他伸手遮住了Damian的眼睛，為此得來了Damian憤怒的反抗。  
　　Jason朝著他倆比中指。

　　他將眼鏡收起，也許等等可以丟到壁爐裡頭焚燒殆盡，反正他不需要這玩意了。  
　　但這念頭在下一瞬便收回，他覺得這眼鏡也許在深夜的床上也能派上用場。  
　　 **他現在開始有點期待今晚Dick的聖誕禮物了。**

 


	10. 20160108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 之前跟阿灰聊到的：交響樂團AU

　　Jason看著明天的表演現場，那架昂貴的平台鋼琴就在舞台的左側。  
　　他一步步走下觀眾席的階梯，然後從側邊走道上了舞台。站在那架鋼琴旁邊，指腹緩慢地滑過邊緣。

　　這裡是Jason之所以學習音樂的起點，儘管最後他選擇的不是鋼琴而是大提琴。  
　　那是他還在小學時，偷偷潛入了一場音樂班的發表會躲在一旁看到的表演。舞台上的男孩就坐在鋼琴前，手指靈活地演奏著愉快的曲子。從他的角度看到了男孩的側臉，男孩始終保持著微笑，舞台的燈光使得男孩的藍眼睛特別明亮。  
　　那個男孩、那首曲子是Jason開始接觸音樂的源頭。

　　他掀開琴蓋，手指輕輕按了個鍵。  
　　接著他坐了下來，一次深呼吸，開始演奏起來。  
　　Jason完全投入情境，配合著音樂起伏。

　　在忘我地演奏途中，一個聲音加入進來。  
　　Jason沒有停下按鍵的動作，他只是往旁邊看去，那人的側臉就近在咫尺，與記憶中的男孩側顏重疊。唇邊漾著微笑，單手按著琴鍵加入了他的演奏。

　　他們展現出超乎想像的默契，記憶中的那首曲子換上了不一樣的感覺，依然是那麼美、那麼好。

　　曲終。

　　Jason看見了對方笑容滿面望向自己。

　　「我都不知道你還會彈鋼琴呢小翅膀！這首曲子我也好懷念，好久沒彈了。」

　　Jason的腦袋一篇空白，根本沒聽見來人後面嘮叨了一串什麼，他的身體的行動倒是率先了一步──靠近對方，在自己的唇覆在他的上。

　　「是你，Dickie，因為你，我才在會這的。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要看點浪漫的愛情故事  
> 儘管會OOC但還是想看(。


	11. 20160126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 大概跟 [這篇](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7934623/chapters/18137746) 有點關連的 **怕冷的小翅膀系列** (嗯？  
> * OOC、極短片段

　　「迪基鳥！你快點放手！」  
　　「不，小翅膀，是時候讓你瞧瞧我的厲害了。」  
　　「你別想！滾開！」

　　Damian面無表情站在房門口，看著裡頭的兩個成年人──其中一個努力的把自己用棉被裹成捲餅，而另一個正在拉扯棉被的一隅好讓裡頭的人可以脫離被窩。  
　　這是在寒冷天氣裡頭最常見的場面，他至今仍然不能明白為什麼二百磅的Todd如此的怕冷。  
　　而接下來會發生什麼事可想而知，所以Damian好心的替他們關上了門，下樓去告知其他人不必等那二位幼稚的成年人先開始吃午餐吧。

 

 

　　「Jason，不管怎樣你總得要起床的。」  
　　「別管我！我想起來我就會起來了！」

　　Dick放開了拉扯被子的手，眼睜睜地看著床上的男人將自己包裹得更加緊實。  
　　由於剛才的爭奪戰讓自己全身幾乎暖了起來，本來還覺得有點冷的，現在根本就想脫掉外套。  
　　其實今天也就比平常冷了一點點，但嚴格說起來真不至於到像北極那樣寒冷，他實在無法理解Jason到底為什麼這麼怕冷、還有是多怕冷。

　　「好吧，你在這樣鬧脾氣，今晚就自己一個人睡吧。」

　　Dick不得不使出最後的手段，反正怕冷的不是他，自己睡也沒什麼大不了的。  
　　這一句話立刻起了作用，Jason馬上就將半顆腦袋探出來，兩眼充滿怨氣地瞪著Dick，他覺得好氣又好笑。  
　　Jason終於從捲餅的狀態變成普通蓋著被子的模樣，目光仍然盯著Dick不放。

　　「要起來了嗎？」

　　對方停頓了一會兒，眨了眨眼。

　　「過來親我一下我就起來。」

　　Dick挑起一邊眉毛，對於床上的成年男孩這麼可愛的行為覺得相當有趣。  
　　他可沒想到Jason在賴床時會是個這個樣子，就像個孩子一樣，讓人忍不住會心一笑。  
　　於是Dick想也沒想便走到了床邊。

　　「好啊，小翅膀，就親你一下──呃？！」

　　可他沒料到自己整個人被拉到床上、被那個大孩子抱得緊緊的，還是手腳並用的那種抱法。

　　「嘿！你這混蛋！」  
　　「你就喜歡我這混蛋，不是嗎？」他得意地笑了起來，親親Dick皺起的眉間。「這樣就能繼續睡了。」  
　　「你什麼時候變成這樣啦小流氓。」  
　　「期間限定。」Jason發出了像是心滿意足的讚嘆，「你真的好溫暖。」

　　Dick無奈地笑出聲音，聽著身旁的人呼吸漸穩，心想這個下午大概又只能耗在床上了。

　　「Jason，你好歹讓我把外套脫掉，熱死人了。」  
　　「不要。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這幾天冷到靠杯我想住被窩嗚嗚嗚嗚T_T  
> 最近工作忙碌，儘管腦洞有一山然而沒有時間，需要腦洞輸出機orz


	12. 20160127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 歡樂向、OOC  
> * 請不要計較語言是否不通的問題。

　　Jason Todd，曾經是Batman的助手、第二位Robin，有過一次死亡體驗。  
　　他自己認為在未來已經沒有什麼能夠比得過死亡這事了，直到某天他莫名其妙的成為神祕部落的首領。這會兒已經夠讓Jason驚訝了，想不到那部落的人居然還跟他說 **今晚將會為他獻上美麗的新妻** 。

　　What the Fuck！他還在想著要怎麼離開這鬼地方，沒想到又來這一齣。  
　　這下他只能趁著今晚圓房之前逃離這是非之地了。

　　Jason臉色鐵青瞪著眼前的盛宴與美食，內心全都在盤算著逃脫計畫。  
　　他突然想到一個問題，那個被帶來要跟自己結婚的傢伙，到底是個怎樣的人？為什麼會答應這莫名其妙的婚事？萬一那人也是被綁來的呢？  
　　想到這裡，Jason的臉色更差了。

　　「喂。」他朝一個離自己較近的人招手，「我問你，今晚的……呃，那個要跟老子結婚的人，她是……自願的？」  
　　「噢……」Jason看到他吞嚥了口水，表情變得緊張，「當然。」

　　Jason瞇起眼，盯著他瞧。  
　　這樣子回答肯定不是真話，噢操，如果把那人留在這裡自己卻跑了的話，那傢伙肯定會死的。

　　 **好吧，看來只能帶著對方一起跑了。**

\--

　　Jason戰戰兢兢走進了新房，馬上就看到了跪坐在中央床榻上、穿著手工精緻的特殊服裝、以一片相當華麗的紗蓋著頭的那位新娘。  
　　他當然也看到了對方在自己進來的那瞬間身體輕微一顫，深呼吸，緩慢吐出，小心翼翼的走近。

　　近看才發現這個人挺高的，至少比普通女性的平均身長還要高，但由於對方身上的衣物無法判斷身形。  
　　 **這種斗篷式的服裝確實挺方便圓房的** ，Jason暗忖道。

　　他故意咳出聲音，又是令對方嚇了一跳，卻仍然維持著跪坐的姿勢。

　　「嘿，聽著，其實我……嗯，我也是莫名其妙的就被帶來這兒當頭子，我正打算要趁這機會逃脫。」他看到對方在顫抖著身體，停頓了一下，又繼續說道：「妳也是被抓來的吧？我們可以一起走，然後，嗯， **我會把妳送回妳家，好嗎？** 」

　　那個人似乎抖得更厲害了，這讓Jason感到不知所措。他向來不太善於安撫別人──尤其是女人──的情緒，要是她哭了起來該怎麼辦才好。  
　　不過他在聽到那頭紗底下發出咯咯笑聲之後，他馬上收拾起所有的煩憂，轉變成困惑。

　　最終在對方主動將紗掀開之後，演變成惱羞成怒。

　　 **「幹！你為什麼也在這裡？！」** 他失控的大吼出聲。  
　　「抱歉，小翅膀，我沒想到你……哈哈哈哈哈──」

　　這個人不是別人，正是Batman的第一位助手、第一個Robin── **Dick Grayson** 。  
　　Jason猛地意識到，剛才自己對著這個人說了一大堆……不，他不想去回憶那些事情了（就算只是幾分鐘以前的事。），他現在只想朝這個嘻皮笑臉的傢伙開一槍。  
　　他咬牙切齒瞪著Dick，後者笑得眼淚都出來了。

　　「你最好給我解釋清楚這他媽的到底是怎麼一回事。」  
　　「噢，好的。」Dick用手抹去了眼角的淚水，仍然帶著笑意，「事情是這樣的──」

　　Dick開始解釋了事情的始末：他從Roy與Kory那兒接獲了關於Jason的事情，在與他倆合流以後一同在外圍思考著該怎麼將人帶出來。  
　　偶然間聽見了這村裡的人打算給他們的新領導找個老婆之後，他們三人便決定了這個反串的行為──反正Roy跟Kory被視為新領導人的左右手了，把Dick偽裝成外來者絕對不是什麼困難事情，而且先天演技派的Dick甚至還上演了一手掙扎拒絕的戲碼來瞞騙過單純的住民。（Roy對此表示：這人演技有點太過浮誇啦。）

　　「──總之就是這樣……」Dick忍不住又噗嗤笑了出來，在Jason的怒視之下努力收斂笑意。「總之，咱們快點離開這兒吧！」  
　　「剛才那些你最好給老子全部忘掉。」  
　　「好啦好啦，我會當作這是我們之間的小秘密行了吧？」

　　Dick語氣如此敷衍是令Jason更加不爽，他看著那個人動了一下，卻沒有站起來。  
　　接著他一臉尷尬地看向自己。

　　「Jason，你知道的，我剛在這兒跪坐的時間有點長……」  
　　「……喔。」Jason恍然大悟，然後露出了他今天第一個充滿惡意的笑容，「你腳麻了？」  
　　「對，我需要你……呃，搭把手。」  
　　「好啊。」

　　Jason靠近Dick，但他忽略了朝自己伸來的那隻手，蹲下身，毫不遲疑地將人打橫抱起。

　　「靠！我是要你拉我起來不是這樣抱著我走好嗎！」  
　　「有什麼關係，這樣也許能走得快點不然還要等你腳好嗎 **新娘** ？」

　　Dick因他口中那個調戲的稱呼瞇起雙眼，頓了一會，將雙手環在Jason的頸部，爾後彎起唇角。

　　「好啊，那你得履行承諾啊小翅膀。」  
　　「……什麼？」  
　　「你不是說要把我送回我家嗎？」Dick笑得燦爛，提醒著Jason打算忘記的事情， **「我們一起回家吧。」**

　　Jason突然想痛毆做出這個愚蠢決定的自己，他到底為什麼會覺得自己能玩得贏眼前這個混蛋呢？

 

* * *

 

**#1**  
　　他們到達了指定的會合地點後，Roy毫不掩飾的爆笑出聲，而Kory覺得他們真的應該去結婚才是。

**#2**  
　　回到就近的安全屋後，他們倆才發現忘記換衣服了。

**#3**  
　　 **安全屋成了他倆的新房。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天上班很閒，突然想到了很久以前的腦洞，所以乾脆把它輸出XDD  
>  ~~這下我家的21也算是結過婚了呢~~ (嗯？)


	13. 20160201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天是2/1， **是21日啊** ！  
> 雖然想把那篇敲完但很怕來不及 ~~(年前好忙我要吐了OTL)~~  
>  這邊整理一些隨手敲的段子先放上應急  
> 如果那篇趕不上就…… **我們情人節見** (。

*** 普通人AU、糕點師Dick**

　　「Jason！我剛試作了新商品，你幫我吃吃看味道吧！」

　　忽略了站在櫃台的工讀生投來的眼光，Dick逕自拉著Jason就往廚房走。

　　「情人節就快到了，感覺巧克力商品應該會挺熱門的。」他拿起盤子上的深棕色的迷你杯子蛋糕，「來，吃吃看！」  
　　「那我就不客氣了。」

　　Jason並沒有用手接過蛋糕，反倒是抓著他的手朝自己嘴裡送，Dick一時無法做出其他反應，只覺得臉頰像火在燒似的炙熱。

　　「我就當作這是你送我的情人節禮物了。」

 

* * *

 

*** Jason/♀!Dick  
* Dick單方面性轉注意**

　　「Jay！」

　　她在出聲叫喚的同時，將毫無遮蔽物的手撫上了Jason的後頸，果不其然得到了一聲失控的驚叫。  
　　轉身低頭瞪著她，最後化為無奈的嘆息聲。

　　「妳的手未免也太冷了吧。」  
　　「執勤不能戴手套，我也沒辦法啊！」雖是這麼說著，但她卻笑得更開心，彷彿還在因為適才的突襲成功得意洋洋著。

　　Jason聞言，先是愣了一下，接著他將右手的手套脫下，拉起她的右手替她套上。  
　　手套裡仍是溫熱的，她眨眨眼睛，還沒來得及反應，左手就被男人溫暖厚實的握住，並且放進了夾克的口袋裏頭。

　　「這樣就行了，走吧。」

 

* * *

 

*** TAG：動物** _(雖然事後想想它應該是指兩方動物化，不過……)_

　　Jason的安全屋最近來了位不速之客，起初他以為這傢伙只是來借宿個一晚就走，所以他並沒有驅趕，甚至還招待了對方一頓晚餐。然而這位客人似乎認為這裡感覺不錯，有吃有睡又有得玩（別把手榴彈當玩具啊喂。）於是開心的住了下來。

　　對此Jason並沒有任何意見，反正他也不討厭這位臨時室友。

　　「我今天遇到夜翼了。」

　　他一邊處理著身上的傷口，一邊向他的室友說道。  
　　對方的藍眼睛目不轉睛地盯著自己，他無奈的笑了起來。

　　「不是你，是那個布魯德海文的夜翼。」Jason解釋著，「他可不像你，他從來就不喜歡我，他肯定覺得我是個麻煩。」一個無謂的聳肩，「反正我確實挺喜歡找他麻煩的，不然他不會注意到我啊。」

　　他的夜翼室友靠近了他，蹭了蹭手臂。  
　　Jason將他抱了起來，端在懷裡，輕輕地撫摸。

　　「如果他有你十分之一的喜歡我就好啦，夜翼。」  
　　「Jason？」

　　突兀的人聲令他驚跳了一下，懷中的貓咪也因為這突然的反應跳離、落地，豎起毛朝著來人呲牙咧嘴。  
　　Jason猛地轉頭，瞪著窗邊的人。

　　「呃，我來看看你的傷，你剛才受傷了，對吧？」  
　　「不干你的事，滾。」

　　他不清楚這個男人到底從哪時開始出現在那兒，感覺糟透了，要是這人聽到了剛才那些話該怎麼辦呢。

　　「不，我才不走。」Jason從他的笑容感覺的到事情很不妙──到底是好還是壞的，不知道。「你養了隻貓，還叫他夜翼？」操，他聽到了。「還這麼喜歡他，抱他，那為什麼不能抱抱我呢？」噢去他媽的──什麼？

　　Jason杵在原地，一時之間無法做出反應，不過男人逕自的進來室內，忽略了那隻與他同名的貓咪來到了Jason身旁，主動給予一個扎實的擁抱。

　　「我敢打賭，我肯定比他喜歡你還要更多。」

 

* * *

 

*** 學生/老師**

　　「格雷森老師！」  
　　又來了。

　　傑森從敞開的後門看著走廊上的格雷森老師與叫喚住他的女同學們，難掩憤怒地瞪視。  
　　為了調查關於這所學校的地下勾當，他們偽裝成校園中的老師與學生──為什麼他得裝成學生而迪基鳥卻是老師？！（因為年齡啊小翅膀，你才十七歲而我已經是大人啦。）──好的總之他不得不假裝自己是個普通的學生在這所學校上這些沒必要的課，還得看那個傢伙成為廣受歡迎的實習老師。

　　說真的，作為一個隱藏身份的臥底，這隻蠢鳥真是太引人注目了。  
　　不只是學生，就連老師也相當喜歡他。傑森都要忍不住懷疑，受歡迎到底是不是迪克的超能力。

　　看著那個男人俯首對著女學生們溫柔微笑，終於忍不住站起身走出教室。  
　　傑森刻意朝著迪克瞪了一眼，也確定對方確實有接收到那個不友善的視線，逕自地朝著人煙稀少的頂樓前去。  
　　他在頂樓抽著菸，等待著，接著又一根，直到打算點燃第三根菸時，大門被推了開來。

　　「好啦小翅膀，抽菸是不對的喔。」

　　傑森嗤之以鼻，點燃了香菸蓄意地抽了一口。

　　「蹺課也是不對的。」  
　　「那麼你現在是在這裡做什麼呢？」他故意將煙霧吹到迪克的臉上，迪克皺起鼻子，手在臉前揮了揮。「格雷森老師。」

　　迪克兩眼直視著他，久久不發一語。  
　　傑森喜歡迪克仰頭看著自己的模樣，這個視角還有這個神情都只屬於他而已。  
　　迪克的臉緩緩靠近他，嘴角彎了起來。

　　「來給你一點課後輔導啊，陶德同學。」

 


	14. 童話──Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 極短  
> * AU設定：小紅帽Jason/大野狼Dick

　　小紅帽Jason正在返家的路途上，他叼著一根點燃的香菸、雙手插在口袋裡、手腕處掛著袋子，裏頭是老管家交代要給Bruce的補給品——人人都愛Alfred親手製作的小甜餅，不是嗎？  
　　他過了橋、穿越了草地，在經過森林的途中，忽然被一道身影擋住了去路。

　　「嗨！小紅帽！我就在想今天可以遇見你，沒想到你就出現啦！」

　　他看著來人——噢不，是狼、住在布魯德森林的孤狼Dick。雖然是狼，但他卻非常溫和，從不攻擊路人村民，還對大家相當友善。  
　　Dick帶著總是燦爛明亮的笑容，豎直的狼耳朵與不停搖晃的尾巴說明了心情很好。

　　「你手上的是什麼？」Dick敏銳地抽抽鼻子嗅了空氣，「是我想的那個嗎！」他的尾巴搖擺的幅度更大了。  
　　「是啊，Alf的小甜餅。」與此同時，Jason從袋子裏拿出了一片餅乾，「吃嗎？」  
　　「我要！」

　　Dick開心的接手了餅乾並且放進嘴裏一口吃掉，Jason望著對方嚼得津津有味，最後還發出愉快的讚嘆。  
　　他根本不是狼，是家犬吧。Jason暗忖著。

　　「還有嗎？」他的藍眼睛閃閃發光，滿心期待著。  
　　「……拿去吧。」Jason直截了當地將整袋遞給了Dick。抱歉啊Bruce，因為這傢伙太可愛了實在沒辦法拒絕他。

　　Jason盯著Dick興高采烈地將袋中的小甜餅一個接著一個的消滅，完全不顧及自己身為狼的形象。  
噢，犬齒也很可愛呢。Jason心中想著，忍不住伸手撫摸Dick的後頸，對方停下了吃的動作，朝他眨眨眼。

　　一時興起，Jason靠近他，然後唇覆上Dick的。

　　甜膩的餅乾味撲鼻而來，Jason發現Dick並沒有閃躲，於是加深了這個吻，然後，他的舌尖也嚐到了小甜餅的味道。

　　「……小紅帽你怎麼啦，難道是想把大野狼吃掉嗎？」

　　在鬆開嘴之後，Dick如是說道，舔了舔唇。  
　　Jason將對方按在樹上，一腳卡進他的兩腿之間。

　　「是啊，畢竟我可不是柔弱的小姑娘嘛。」

 

 

 


	15. 20160211

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 2/11  
> * 就是個突發奇想  
> * **最後的最後有一點刀注意**

　　Jason來回看著左邊與右邊、長得幾乎一模一樣的男人，他忍不住伸手擰了自己的臉頰，會痛，那應該就不是在做夢了。  
　　他盡可能忽略如同立體環繞音響的爭執，說真的，不管哪個世界的Dick都這麼話多嗎？  
　　他們身上最大的差異就是制服的顏色，一個是藍色、一個是紅色。藍色顯然很適合他，但紅色設計倒是挺不錯的，腰間那兩條線簡直意圖使人盯著……噢，他們現在同時看過來了。

　　「你覺得誰才是真的。」默契絕佳的異口同聲。  
　　「你們都不是真的。」  
　　「什麼？」他們同時疑惑。  
　　「因為我認識的夜翼，呃，制服可沒像你們的這麼……緊。」他是想用性感火辣，但為了自身安全，還是別說好了，一個馬戲團男孩或許還好對付，兩個？就別拿石頭砸自己腳吧。

　　他們兩個彼此互看了一會，像是什麼鑑賞大會的上下打量著，最後視線又回到他身上了。

　　「紅頭罩倒是不管哪兒都一樣，那個紅通通的腦袋真的傻透了。」紅色制服的夜翼說著。  
　　「可在我那兒小翅膀他……」藍色的那個欲言又止，嘴唇抿成一線。

　　好吧，看來那個世界的他還沒起死回生。Jason開始思考是不是該向他劇透一下，小翅膀？這是什麼蠢透的暱稱。

　　紅色的似乎也明白了，他輕輕抱了抱藍色的。

　　「會好的，相信我，真的。」  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「別問，因為我也不會多說的。」紅色俏皮的眨了眨眼，環顧四周。「我們現在可能要先想辦法回去各自的世界。」  
　　「沒錯，看來我們都不屬於同一個地方。」

　　Jason本來在睡覺的，難得的沉睡，卻被兩個吵雜的聲音喚醒。  
　　這個純白的空間到底是什麼地方，又為什麼他們都在這裡，也許想出來之後就能回去了。  
　　那麼，在來到這之前、在睡著之前，他在做什麼呢？

　　「我想我大概知道是為何而來了。」  
　　「我也猜出十之八九啦。」

　　真不愧是Dick Grayson，不管在哪個世界都這麼聰明。  
　　Jason突然意識到他們又同時看著自己，皺眉，他倆卻只是笑了笑，朝他走了過來。

　　「來這裡之前，我是想著一個人。」紅夜翼那個說道。  
　　「很巧，我也是。」藍夜翼那個附和著。

　　Jason眨眨眼，然後笑了起來。

　　「這麼剛好？真的？」

　　因為他在睡著之前，也是想著那麼一個人──雖然他很好運的遇到了兩個。  
　　不過當兩個長得一樣的人同時朝著自己走來，他卻莫名倍感壓力，畢竟，這可是Dick Grayson啊。

　　藍色的先給了Jason一個結實的擁抱，就好像一直以來他都想這麼做。

　　「很高興見到你，不論是哪個世界的小翅膀。」  
　　「別他媽的叫我那蠢兮兮的暱稱……」聽起來怪不自在的。

　　藍色夜翼有些依依不捨的放手，笑得時候連眼睛也跟著笑起來了。

　　紅色那個這時靠近了他，在他的臉頰上印上一吻。

　　「嘴的部份就留著給你那裡的我吧，替我向他問好。」  
　　「……我會的。」

 

 

　　「嘿，小紅，醒醒。」

　　Jason緩緩睜開眼睛，直到模糊視線逐漸清晰，確認了自己的所在地。

　　「你突然不見真是嚇壞我們的公主啦，你怎麼夢遊到這地方來了？」

　　他發現自己在一個廢墟中，而他甚至不記得自己為什麼會在這裡。  
　　忽然想到了剛才那不知到底是夢還是現實的空間，溫暖又真實的擁抱依然清晰，而臉頰上的觸感依舊有感覺。  
　　Jason猛地站起身，忽略了一旁大驚小怪的Roy。

　　「我得要去找個人，現在，立刻回地球去。」  
　　「哇，小傑鳥，你怎麼啦？是上次那個空姐嗎？」  
　　「不是。」

 

　　 **是我現在最想見的人。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藍夜翼就不用多解釋了  
> 紅夜翼其實應該跟Jason同個宇宙，但時間點是不一樣的所以XD
> 
> 回去後就……接喪禮回(靠
> 
> 我只是因為突然發現今天是211很有感  
> 不接受敲門敲窗戶……


	16. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * AU  
> * 感謝阿灰跟我YY了甜點師Dick的設定，起初想讓Jason當客人，不過在更久之前我還YY了送貨員Jason而這會兒剛好能夠用上！  
> * 想吃點甜膩的，總之OOC注意XD

**#1**  
　　蛋糕、巧克力、糖果餅乾，充滿甜膩香氣與夢幻配色的裝潢所構成的室內。  
　　坐在一隅的Jason認為自己與這樣的場所顯然格格不入，幸好他的桌上放的不是精巧的陶瓷紅茶杯而是普通的玻璃杯，儘管旁邊仍然放了一塊女孩們都會喜歡的手工製鮮奶油草莓蛋糕。  
　　他並不是很喜歡吃甜食的人，平常也不會來到這種地方，這全都是由於某些原因他不得不在這裡等待。  
　　冰紅茶與蛋糕都是招待的，這會兒那個人正在後頭忙著烘焙訂製的糕點。  
　　終於，他受不了來店的客人朝自己投來的好奇目光，並且給予了嚴厲的狠瞪。

　　「Jason，你別這麼兇嘛！」

　　好巧不巧的就被那傢伙逮個正著。  
　　看著他朝著對方合掌表示歉意，顯然那名少女相當開心的收下了，畢竟，這可是一位穿著糕點師服裝的帥氣大哥哥啊。  
　　Jason忍不住嘖聲，拿起叉子將不滿發洩在那塊蛋糕上頭，狠狠的戳下去，然後放入口中。  
　　好甜。

　　「怎麼樣？好吃嗎？」  
　　「還行。」

　　Jason肘抵在桌面上，用手撐著臉，斜眼瞄了逕自拉開對面椅子坐下的男人一眼。  
　　幾乎每次見到對方，都是現在這個打扮：白色的糕點師制服打著瑠璃藍的領巾，袖子捲到接近手肘露出了前臂，身上帶著烘焙的香味。

　　「那麼，Jason，今天來是有什麼事嗎？」

　　Jason看見對方兩手放在桌緣，笑容滿面的問著自己。  
　　他又插了一口蛋糕放進口中，將視線從對方臉上移開。  
　　真的好甜。

　　「事實上，我今天不是來找你的，Dick。」  
　　「喔？」一個短暫的停頓，「你跟人約在這？」  
　　「是啊，不然我今天休假幹嘛還來。」

　　Jason是在貨運公司上班的送貨員，通常這間甜點店的託運單都是他在負責處理，這也是他與對方熟識起來的原因。  
　　這個甜點師──Dick Grayson──在他們接洽幾次之後就自來熟了起來，在某天忽地將他按在一張椅子上頭，端了盤不知道叫什麼的甜點給他，一臉期待地看著他將之吞下。  
　　好甜。這是Jason第一個反應，他不是屬於愛吃甜點的那類型，不過這種甜並不會讓他感到不適或反感。Dick在聽完他的評價之後，臉上漾起了愉快的微笑。事後他才聽對方說道這是為了讓不愛吃甜食的人也能吃的順口的試作品──而且他還是第一個試吃的人。  
　　為什麼要找我試啊？在他問出口之後，Dick只是朝著他眨了眨那對天藍的眼睛，爾後笑著回答：「我一直很想讓你吃吃看我做的甜點。」

　　這麼直白的理由，令Jason瞠目結舌。  
　　事後想想，就是這樣簡單的瞬間，他對於這個待人大方又和善的甜點師產生了不一樣的情感。

　　「那，是在等誰啊？」

　　Dick的問句將他拉回現在，他拿起玻璃杯喝了一口冰涼的紅茶，視線越過了Dick看往後方，而對面的人也順勢轉頭望去。

　　「抱歉Jason，讓你久等了。」  
　　「Barbara？！」Dick難得發出這樣詫異的聲音，他的目光同時回到了Jason身上，「你倆什麼時候勾搭上啦？」

　　Jason眨眨眼，喝乾那杯紅茶。

　　「我只是想請她幫忙。」

　　Dick看起來還想在說些什麼，不過Barbara插話中斷了對方開口的時機。

　　「好啦Dick，你得回後場去看看你烤盤裡的東西啦！」  
　　「啊！」他驚叫，並且迅速直起身，「我差點忘了，謝啦Barb！」

　　Dick簡單地與Jason道別，頭也不回的奔向後場。  
　　他不知道是錯覺還是怎麼一回事，在Dick轉身的那一瞬間，那傢伙以往掛在嘴邊的笑意消失了。

 

**#2**  
　　Dick攪拌著奶油，滿腦子都是那天所見所聞。  
　　他覺得自己並沒有錯過什麼事情，甚至不明白原因為何，當然亦無從得知Jason跟Barbara到底是怎麼勾搭上的。

　　為什麼他的前任兼好朋友兼同事Barbara都沒有告訴過他這件事？  
　　又為什麼Jason從來沒向他提到……噢Jason他當然不會了，他們的關係充其量只是認識的人不是嗎。

　　Dick放慢攪拌的速度，忍不住從口中嘆出無奈氣息。  
　　他本來覺得他們之間有些什麼，畢竟自從認識以來與Jason就好像無話不談──現在仔細想想，好像都是自己在說、Jason聽著然後偶爾附和。  
　　他又嘆了口氣。

　　搞不好對方早就嫌他煩了也不一定。

　　「Dick？」

　　被突兀的人聲驚跳了一下，他猛地轉身，看著後門的來人。  
　　該死，他暫時還不太想面對Jason啊。

　　「剛才敲門沒反應，我就直接進來了。」

　　Dick才意識到自己剛才太過專注在思緒裡頭而忽略了周圍的所有事情，他趕忙放下手上的盆子，但沒注意到自己放的位子不夠裡頭而整盆倒在地上了。  
　　他反射性地咒罵出聲，並在內心反覆嘮叨著自己多麼不小心。

　　「你還好嗎？」  
　　「噢，還不賴！」才怪。Dick忽略了腳邊的一團糟，趕忙過去接手Jason手上的箱子，放在屬於它的位置。「謝啦！」

　　忽視對方狐疑的目光，接過Jason遞來的原子筆在單子上簽名。將筆與本子交還給Jason時，Dick還是與他對上了視線。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」Dick眨眨眼睛，故作鎮定的彎起嘴角。

　　Jason仍然盯著他的臉，一邊將東西收回腰包裡頭，接著他抬起手，以指腹輕輕抹了Dick的臉頰。

　　「沾到奶油啦。」

　　Dick呆楞著看他將手指放入嘴中。

　　「嗯？這味道怎麼跟之前吃的感覺不太一樣啊？」

　　他完全沒將Jason後面的話語聽進去，腦袋就像剛才的奶油糊一樣稀巴爛的，根本沒辦法多做其他的思考。  
　　一直到有個影子在眼前晃啊晃的，讓他好不容易回過神來。  
　　Jason一臉似乎有些擔憂的盯著自己。

　　「嘿，Dickie，你真的沒事嗎？」  
　　「我……我沒事！抱歉，我在想情人節的特製套餐的項目，哈哈。」Dick努力轉移著話題，乾笑，又接著說道：「你有什麼好提議嗎？」  
　　「我？」

　　Jason不知為何變得有些尷尬，好像他問了什麼不該問的事情……噢靠，這不是剛剛才想到的事情嗎？現在對方一臉像是不知道該怎麼開口才好似的──當然啦，Jason早就知道Barbara是他前任的事情，這想必很尷尬──擰緊眉頭，視線飄忽不定。  
　　他這個大蠢蛋怎麼哪壺不開提哪壺呢。

　　Dick吞嚥，試圖開口再次扯開話題。  
　　不過前門的聲音卻同事吸引了他們的注意力。

　　「嘿，Dick，前台這兒有人要問蛋糕訂做的事情。」是Barbara。  
　　「好的，馬上來。」Dick內心鬆了好大一口氣，同時眼角餘光也看見Jason放鬆下來。「那我先去忙啦！」  
　　「去吧。」

　　Dick轉身朝著前門方向走去，而Barbara卻往Jason的方向過來，他們擦肩而過，聽到Barbara悄聲告知這個客人有點難搞要謹慎點，他隨口應答，卻不知為何放慢了腳步。

　　「今天還是老地方見嗎？」他聽見Barbara問著。  
　　「是啊，我還有個地方的貨要送，等等見啊。」Jason如是答道。

　　Dick在門邊停下了腳步，回頭看了他們一眼，喉間有股難以言喻的苦澀感，快速擴散至全身。  
　　他深呼吸，調整好自己的情緒，穿過前門，關上。

 

**#3**  
　　二月十四日的清晨，Jason在天尚未亮起便出門。  
　　他整晚幾乎沒什麼睡，儘管為了這天準備了很久，本來也以為一切都會很順利，然而他發現到這幾天Dick的不對勁。

　　姑且不論那天Dick恍神還打翻一盆奶油的事情──基本上就是從這天開始越來越異常的。  
　　一連幾天的收送貨時間都不在後場，甚至有天他刻意提早到店卻看到了匆忙要往前場去的男人一臉像是作賊般的模樣。

　　Jason敲了敲甜點店的後門，裡頭的人打開後一臉迷惑。

　　「我覺得還是算了吧。」Jason率先開口。  
　　「你說什麼？」果不其然是不同意的口吻，「你練習了這麼久就是為了今天，我還特地早起來開門呢你現在跟我說算了？！」  
　　「妳不是白痴，Barbara，那傢伙這幾天的態度很明顯了。」

　　Dick有意的避開了自己，他不用特別猜測就能感覺到了。  
　　他可不覺得自己有做什麼讓對方不快的事情，除了那天有些失控的用手去抹掉Dick臉上的奶油──噢操，也許就是這件事情讓Dick感到不舒服。  
　　Jason當時根本沒有多想，他只覺得Dick……沒注意到臉上帶著奶油的Dick實在蠢得可愛，所以直覺就那麼做了──他壓根忘記對方他媽的是個直男。

　　Barbara不知道為什麼用一臉你好蠢的樣子瞪著自己，甚至不明所以地爆笑出聲。  
　　Jason轉而怒視著她。

　　「相信我，等他來上班時看到這個驚喜的反應，你一定也會感到驚喜的。」她神秘的眨眼，讓了一條道路給他。「好了，一個大男人別慢吞吞的，快點開始動手吧！」

 

**#04**  
　　Dick按掉手機的鬧鐘，半瞇著眼瞪視螢幕上頭的日期。

　　今天是情人節，為了店內的限定套餐他得提早去店裡做準備，Barbara告知了一個比以往早的時間，像是全心全意期待著今年情人節似的。  
　　噢，她當然會期待啦，畢竟是情人節嘛。  
　　Dick放棄了餘下的思考，為了今天這對於少女們來說這麼美好的日子他不能抱持這麼低潮的情緒去準備糕點。他將自己從床上拉起來去做梳洗，換好衣服，出發去甜點店。

　　從停車處走往店的路上，Dick無法不去想關於這幾天自己的行為。  
　　說實在的，真是非常幼稚。然而他不得不藉由這些幼稚的逃避來暫時遠離去想那些事情──還有面對Jason。

　　到後門口時，發現裡頭已經有光亮，看來Barbara已經先到店裡了。Dick做了一個深呼吸，將混亂低弱的情緒藉由吐氣來排除。  
　　他得恢復正常才行，就算他知道所謂的正常不過就是壓抑的謊言。

　　推開後門，他換上了笑容。

　　「早安，Ba──Jason？！」

　　Dick被眼前的景象弄得腦袋一片空白。

　　Jason此刻圍著一條圍裙──紅色的，誰的圍裙？──坐在桌子旁邊，蹺著腳，手肘抵在桌面支撐著下頜，臉上帶著不知所謂的表情。

　　「你、你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　Jason用他那對綠松藍的眼睛看了Dick一眼，然後目光又往下滑去。Dick順著他的視線看到桌面，那裡放置著用雪白色陶瓷盤盛放的粉色物體──那是一塊上頭放著一顆新鮮草莓的幕斯蛋糕。

　　Dick眨了眨藍眸，接著用雙手揉揉眼睛，他緩慢地朝著那裡過去，難以置信地盯著蛋糕瞧。

　　「那個啦……今天是二月十四日，所以說……情人節……」Jason目光漂移，臉上帶著難得又可疑的紅暈，他抹了把臉，本來翹起的腳落於地面，相當賣力將餘下的單詞從口中擠出。「快樂。」

　　Dick在Jason還有蛋糕之間來回張望，最終停滯在人身上，他將Jason從頭到腳看了一遍。

　　「這……」Dick指著蛋糕，「你做的？」  
　　「是啊，我做的。」  
　　「要給我？」  
　　「對，給你的。」

　　Dick幾乎停擺的大腦忽然猛烈運轉起來。  
　　他終於弄懂了，Jason之所以跟Barbara搭上的原因，就是為了做這塊蛋糕；而他們兩個之所以什麼也沒告訴自己，是因為要給他一個驚喜──噢，不得不稱讚他們這真是太成功了。  
　　Barbara之所以今年時間定的比平常早，為的就是……

　　「Dick？」

　　他回過神，凝視著Jason。  
　　然後，Dick幾乎想也沒想，俯身在對方的唇上落下迅速又短暫的輕吻。  
　　在近距離的對望之下，他相當滿意Jason眼中閃爍的驚訝，與隨之而來的愉悅。Jason獲住了他的衣領，再次將唇覆上，吮咬著，像是渴望多時的品嚐著。  
　　Dick順勢跨騎坐上了Jason的大腿，雙手擁抱著他。

　　在Jason的吻中，嚐到了草莓的味道、蛋糕的味道。

　　「好甜。」

　　Dick笑了開來，他認為這將會是他這生中難以忘懷的情人節。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這本來是21日那天要放的，但由於這樣那樣的原因所以延到今天啦XD  
> 雖然不重要總之這之後Jason因為還得去貨運公司上班當愛的送貨員，Dick在他臨走之前將他家鑰匙塞到他口袋裡要Jason下班後去他家等他回家做沒做完的事情，至於是什麼我就不多說了～
> 
> 總之各位情人節快樂^Q^


	17. 20160220

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 昨天去探班面交結果跟阿灰兩個人不知為何聊著聊著開了個腦洞  
> * 關於Dick的屁股。  
> * 歡樂向OOC

　　Dick的出現完全在他們的意料之外，但不可否認，他的到來確實給予了相當大的助力。  
　　在事情告終，最後一聲槍響，大夥全都停下來動作。

　　Roy看見Jason怒氣沖沖朝著Dick走去，做了一個鬼臉表示無奈。

　　「你來做什麼？我告訴過你多少次我們不需要你的支援！」  
　　「喔是嗎？就我剛才見到的樣子來看，要是沒有我，現在肯定還在水深火熱吧？」Dick雖然被面罩遮住眼睛，但語氣還有肢體動作顯然也在氣頭上。

　　Roy在一旁聽著兩隻小鳥吱吱喳喳的爭執不休，打了一個呵欠，終於打算上前勸架。  
　　然而，一個相當驚奇的畫面嵌入眼中直擊腦海，令他停下了腳步。

　　Jason在一邊吵架一邊移動步伐，站到Dick身旁時看見了相當不得了的事情，促使他頓足，似乎已經忘卻了適才所有想脫口而出的話語，緊擰著眉頭瞪視著。

　　Roy看到自己的隊友臉色比剛才還要更臭了，想必是也發現了那不得了的事情了吧？

　　「——算啦，不跟你吵了，我要回去了。」

　　就在此時Dick如是說道，同時拿出鉤鎖槍。

　　「等等！你打算 **這樣** 盪回布魯德海文？！」Roy驚覺事情不妙趕緊出聲制止，卻看見對方眼裏充滿迷惑。  
　　「是啊？怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「你知道從高譚到布魯德海文開車至少要三十分鐘以上的時間吧？」  
　　「我知道啊。」Dick表現出一股不耐煩，「你有什麼毛病啊？」  
　　「有毛病的是你！」Roy終於忍無可忍地吼出聲， **「你這樣露著屁股溝在半空中晃盪著，是要吸引多少犯罪者啊？！」**

　　霎時間陷入了一陣尷尬的沉默，Dick朝著Roy看了一會，爾後偏頭，視線越過肩頭往身後下方看去，終於注意的那條橫貫的口子。

　　「喔……難怪我剛一直覺得屁股涼涼的。」Dick的目光又回到Roy身上，「但也不會像你說得那麼誇張吧！這又沒什麼大不了的。」  
　　「我說你也太瞧不起自己的屁股了吧！」Roy抹了把臉，「聽著， **你的屁股在布料包緊時已經足夠吸引罪犯了，現在還多了道縫，簡直是逼人犯罪！** 」  
　　「你太誇張了Roy。」Dick爆笑出聲，轉頭看向一旁的Jason。「對吧，Jason，這根本就沒什麼吧？」

　　Jason只是盯著那個地方看—— **他幾乎是從發現之後就沒將視線從那裡移開** ——然後終於開口說話了。

　　 **「我贊成Roy說的。」**  
　　「哈？」  
　　「我們的飛船就在附近，你把褲子補補好再出發吧。」

　　不曉得是不是錯覺，Roy覺得Jason的聲音有些口乾舌燥。

 

 

　　Jason讓Roy走在前頭，自己則走在Dick的後方。他瞪著衣物被劃破的位置，心情是越來越不愉快。  
　　操！是怎樣才可以割到那位置的衣物？！要是被老子找到是哪個混球幹的好事，肯定一槍斃了他。

　　進入了飛船內部，Jason按下關閉鈕將門關上，一轉身，Dick的行為又再一次讓他的腎上腺素飆高。  
　　他三步併作兩步來到了Dick身邊，手緊握住對方的手腕制止了即將發生的事情。

　　「你在幹嘛？！」  
　　Dick瞪著他，皺起眉。「脫褲子啊。」  
　　「你脫褲子幹嘛？！」這白痴到底在想什麼啊？！

　　似乎因為Jason異常暴躁的語氣，使得Dick的火氣又上來了。他甩開Jason手，兩手環在在胸前。

　　「你倒是告訴我，我不脫褲子是要怎麼把那口子補好？」

　　……喔，這麼說確實有道理。  
　　可是、可是這……

　　Jason越過Dick的肩膀看往後方的Roy，他毫不避嫌盯著Dick的背後，還吹了一聲口哨。  
　　他咬牙切齒，雙手攥緊拳頭。

　　「Roy Harper！你給我出去外頭待著！」  
　　「哈？為什麼？」  
　　Jason忽略了眼前朝他挑眉歪頭的Dick，怒視著Roy，指著飛船的艙門。「少囉唆！我叫你出去你就出去！」  
　　「行，小傑鳥，我出去就我出去。」

　　Roy舉起雙手做了一個投降的姿勢，一步步的往艙門過去，一路上唱著什麼「寒夜飄逸撒滿我臉、傑鳥叛逆傷透我心。」的歌詞，按下開關，回頭對他們又做了個鬼臉，終於離開船內。

　　「我還真不知道你脾氣這麼壞，小翅膀。」Dick取下了面具，順手向後頭将了瀏海。

　　Jason瞪著Dick，一步步逼近對方，直到Dick靠到桌延邊，他用雙手將人困於之間。

　　 **「你要脫褲子，我可以幫你。」**  
　　「……什麼？不！等等，我可不想住在船上一晚！唔……」

　　他拒絕繼續聽Dick接下來的所有廢話，以吻緘口，同時一手覆上Dick翹挺的臀部，手指沿著那道被割開的細縫探入。

 

 

　　「你怎麼在外面啊？」

　　終於回來的Kory問著坐在階梯上滑手機的Roy，後者抬頭看著Kory。

　　「傑鳥真是太壞啦，見色忘友。」  
　　「什麼？」

　　Kory眨眨眼睛，還未能釐清事情經過，船艙門便打開了。  
　　Dick抿著唇，快步的走下階梯，隨意向Roy還有Kory打了個招呼，像是落荒而逃的加快腳步。

　　Roy盯著Dick的背影，揉揉眼睛。

　　「那是…… **Jason的褲子** 嗎？」  
　　「嗯，看起來很像是。」

　　而同時間點，Jason也從裡頭走了出來， **穿著的是另外一條褲子** 。

　　「我得跟迪基鳥走一趟，再跟你們聯絡。」

　　語畢，他頭也不回的快不跟上走遠的Dick，留下Roy跟Kory在原處你看我我看你。

　　「所以他們兩個怎麼啦？」  
　　「不要問，很可怕。」

　　 **而且Roy現在真的一點也不想進去飛船裡頭，深怕受到心靈上的二次傷害。**

 


	18. 20160224

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 賣火柴的小翅膀(。  
> * 時間背景沒有特別設定，可以當做一個AU來看，請自由地XD

　　被來來去去的大人無視、冷漠拒絕了好幾次之後，Jason臉上的表情也越來越不開心了。  
　　雖然，這年頭道地還要什麼人會想用火柴呢？孤兒院的高層顯然只是想利用同情憐憫的心態來賺錢罷了。然而這裡可是高譚，那可能有什麼善意呢？每個人都提防著身邊的陌生人，彼此在交談前就先築起城牆防禦，這樣冷漠的城市，別說是火柴了，搞不好打火機也賣不出去。

　　咕嚕——

　　Jason聽見了自己肚子的哀嚎，眉頭皺成一團。  
　　他覺得又冷又餓，決定放棄了賣火柴的任務，反正回去不過就是被那些混蛋碎念幾句罷了。

　　他獨自穿梭在人群間，提著一大袋的火柴盒。忽地，一股濃郁的香氣撲鼻而來，他停下了腳步，抽抽鼻子，不由自主地往香味來源前去。

　　攀上窗沿，Jason看見了燈火通明的室內充滿了穿著得體的上流社會人士，正在裡頭開著一場派對。  
　　桌上擺滿各式各樣令人食指大動的美食與甜點，Jason看得都要垂涎三尺了。

　　就在他目不轉睛盯著餐桌上的烤雞之時，他身旁的門被推了開來，驚嚇之餘，他鬆開了雙手，雙腳踏回平面，目光直視著開門的人。

　　是一個男孩子，穿著訂製的西裝、梳理整齊的黑色短髮，他同樣在看著他。

　　在有些黯淡的巷子裏，男孩的藍眼睛卻非常明亮，宛如夜空中閃爍的星星。

　　男孩漾起燦爛的笑容，朝著他靠近。

　　「你好啊！」

　　Jason眨了眨眼，顯然還無法反應過來。

　　「裡頭都是大人，我快無聊死啦！」他自顧自地說了起來，「你怎麼不進去啊？」  
　　「我……」他看了看自己的裝扮，只是件洗得有些褪色的T恤還有牛仔褲，與對方天壤之別。  
　　顯然，這個男孩也將一切看在眼裡，他的笑容淡去了些。

　　「你想要來點吃的嗎？」

　　Jason被對方跳躍的話題弄得糊塗，然後他感到莫名的生氣。  
　　這小子是搞什麼？同情他嗎？不需要啊！

　　「不——」

　　然而他的肚子在此刻發出劇烈聲響背叛了他，這使得Jason羞憤的紅起臉懶。  
　　但對方卻依然是面帶微笑。

　　「在這裡等我一下啊！」

　　他跑回了室內，Jason杵在原地看著門打開又關上，一臉茫然。  
　　良久，門再次被推開，男孩帶著盛滿食物的盤子與叉子回到了Jason面前。

　　「喏！拿去吃吧！」  
　　「不……我不能免費拿這些……」

　　Jason雖然嘴上拒絕了，然而他的目光仍停滯在盤子裏頭油亮的雞腿上。  
　　他忍不住嚥了嚥口水。

　　「這樣啊……」停頓，視線稍微向下，「你手上的那個是什麼？」

　　Jason抬起手舉起袋子，「火柴，真的很沒用的東西。」

　　男孩眨眨藍眼睛，露出了有如陽光般溫暖的笑容。

　　「那我用這些食物跟你買那袋火柴吧！」  
　　「……哈？」  
　　「就這麼說定了！」

　　男孩將手上的盤子硬推給Jason，接著從他手上拿走了袋子。

　　「好啦！趕快吃吧！」

　　Jason半張著嘴，難以置信眼前的傢伙適才的一切行為。  
　　但，他的肚子又不爭氣地抗議了起來。  
　　美食當前，實在抗拒不了誘惑，於是他埋頭猛吃開來。

　　而面前的男孩只是咯咯笑著，然後說了些他從沒聽過的話題。

　　Jason覺得，也許這個城市並沒有他心裡所想得那麼冷也不一定。  
　　至少，他今晚就打從心底感受到了溫暖。

 

 

　　「Dickie-bird，這東西還要嗎？」

　　Dick從一堆箱子中探出頭來，看了一眼男人手上的鐵盒子，起身靠近，接手，打開蓋子。

　　他的嘴角不自覺地彎了起來。

　　「我要留著它們。」

　　畢竟，那可是重要的回憶啊Jason。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這梗大概從去年講到現在，覺得「賣火柴的小翅膀」講起來很順口所以XDDD  
> 想要看小孩子們一起愉快的玩耍，趁著梗的型狀還很鮮明趕緊輸出XDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> 最近DC的Rebirth的消息簡直炸裂  
> 嗯…… ~~如果有RH/NW的刊我可能就會非常期待~~ (閉嘴)  
> 不過依照這狀況、RH&OUTLAWS還有TITANS刊都有的狀況下，也許可能大概有機會看到他們合作……？；；
> 
> 唉，只能自我催眠：不期不待、不受傷害O


	19. 20160228

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把這個月的隨手片段集中放一下XD

*** ニーハイの日 ~~(大腿襪日)~~**

　　Jason收到了一封有些厚度的信。  
　　他一臉疑惑，看了看正反面，卻沒看到寄件者的名字。走上樓，開門、關閉，然後將手裡的物品放到一旁的櫃子上頭，除了那封信。  
　　他將信封撕開一個開口，發現裡頭是一疊相片。

　　挑眉，然後將照片倒出。

　　「……操你的迪基鳥！」

　　沒錯，照片上的人不是別人，正是Dick Grayson──只是不知道為什麼穿了各種性感大腿襪。  
　　他不知道該生氣這白痴沒事寄這照片給他、還是該不爽到底是誰幫Dick拍這些照片──果然是後者令他不爽更勝前者。

　　於是他抄起適才落於櫃子的鑰匙串，開門、甩上，以最快的速度奔回自己剛才停車的位子、最快的速度騎向照片上的人的住處。

 

* * *

 

 

*** 雙重人格梗**  
忘了哪天在WB看到關於Dick在DC/Marvel設定之下的宇宙有雙重人格這回事，跟阿灰兩個講一講腦洞就越開越大哈哈哈哈  
應該算是半AU  
  


　　「你好，我是Marc Spector。」

　　眼前熟悉的面孔此刻帶著不太友善的笑容，Jason屏氣凝神，小心翼翼地盯著這個自稱是Marc的男人。

　　「別這麼緊張，兄弟，我們並不是初次見面，還記得你在穿上綠色小短褲前一晚的訓練嗎？那是我，我只是想看看你行不行。」  
　　「你到底是誰？」

　　Jason不會忘記那場一對一的訓練，畢竟那跟平時的Dick有些微妙的不同，每一個攻擊都精準地往要害襲來，那一晚太過反常所以更令人印象深刻。

　　「噢，我剛才不是說了嗎？我是Marc Spector，」那對孔雀藍的眼睛看著Jason，上彎著嘴角，「我是Dick的朋友，也是他另一個人格，多重人格，有聽過吧？」

　　頂著Dick Grayson的容貌、自稱是Marc Spector的人如是說道，Jason的腦袋一瞬間產生了空白。  
　　噢去他媽的，老蝙蝠為什麼從沒告訴他Dickie-bird居然有這麼麻煩的病？！而且，Dick他怎麼也沒有跟他提過自己居然有這麼煩人的性格存在──是的，他敢打賭，他絕對不會喜歡這個叫做Marc Spector的混球，就算他是用Dick的外貌跟自己說話也一樣。  
  


　　「你想怎樣？」

　　Marc又舀了一匙尖頂的砂糖，倒進熱紅茶裡頭，不急不徐地攪拌著，垂下眼盯著砂糖在紅茶裡溶解。Jason幾乎要將菸蒂塞滿煙灰缸，他只要一焦躁起來就會犯菸癮，毫無節制地一根接著一根。他突然發現身上的一包香菸快空了，低聲咒罵，將菸收進夾克內袋，手指不耐煩的敲響著桌面。

　　「我只想跟你說，我不會把Dick交給任何一個人的。」他端起茶杯，啜飲。「果然還不夠。」說著，他又弄了一茶匙的糖進去紅茶裡。「你們一個個只會濫用Dick這個好人心腸，他甚至都不知道自己在受傷，我不准許。」  
　　「馬的，你憑甚麼。」

　　Jason將不爽表現得明顯，他只差沒有拍捉拿槍抵著這個人的腦袋──畢竟這身體是Dick的，幹。  
　　然而Marc只是笑著，像一隻柴峻貓讓人感到不快的笑意擴散在空間裡。

　　「因為我跟他是最親密的，誰都不能比得上，不用說你了，就連Bruce也比不上。」

 

 

　　Marc從來沒有想過自己會讓Dick這麼生氣。  
　　他不是沒有看過Dick生氣的樣子，通常隨之而來的是自己出現在外頭去應對。這是第一次，Dick對他發脾氣，還是因為那個Jason Todd。

　　媽的，憑什麼。

　　「聽著，Marc，這是我跟Jason的事情……」

　　操他媽的，到底憑什麼！

　　「因為Jason……我……」

　　Dick蹙緊眉頭、支支吾吾的，Marc越發不爽。

　　行吧！我猜你得出去看看那混蛋的傷。

　　「是的，我都能感覺到自己的手在痛了，Marc。」

　　Marc選擇靜默，不在乎自己現在看起來多麼像一個鬧脾氣的孩子，就算他是先動手的那一個。  
  


　　「Jay……」Dick走近對方，小心翼翼地蹲下身，看見Jason嘴角的瘀傷，皺眉。「我……我很抱……」  
　　「別。」Jason朝他低吼，制止了未說完的話語。他吃痛地發出嘶聲，「別為你沒做的事情道歉，蠢鳥。」

 

* * *

 

 

*** 阿灰畫的[這個](http://bcmflove.lofter.com/post/1d5c0b22_9f7ad1a)跌倒梗**

　　Jason帶著一身疲倦回到家中，尚未與他的床打招呼就先看到室內還有另一個男人。  
　　幾乎在開門的同時，男人就碰的一聲落坐於地面上。

　　「唉呀，我跌到了，要Jason親親才能起來。」

　　整個室內頓時鴉雀無聲。  
　　Jason看著男人在地上耍賴，好像真的不打算起來。  
　　他一步步靠近，一邊開始脫掉自己的外套。

　　「好啊，迪基鳥。」習慣性的舔唇，「那你別起來了。」  
　　「……呃？！」

　　幾乎是在對方坐起來的同時，他又將人壓回地平面上。

　　「等等，這跟說好的不一樣！」  
　　「誰管你跟別人說好什麼，在我的地盤就得照我的規矩來。」

 

好智障，我打不下去了XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
後來跟阿灰講講，大概是一開始Jason看到Roy對Kory這麼做，大翻白眼心想：媽的智障。  
結果回家看到Dick也……  
所以大概是Roy教他的(喂

 

* * *

 

 

*** 還是阿灰畫的：[這個](http://bcmflove.lofter.com/post/1d5c0b22_a169cf2)身高梗**

　　「Jason？你在做什麼？」  
　　「聽說這樣可以長高，我這是在幫你。」

　　這分明就是在拿我身高尋開心你個混蛋。  
　　Dick被身後那個滿懷惡意與玩心的男人抓著手腕高高舉起，一腿卡在自己的雙腳間抵在牆上，他不得不踮著腳尖來維持平衡。  
　　不知道Jason到底怎麼吃得可以長得這麼又壯，而且自從發現自己長得比他高以後，幾乎有事沒事就在嗆他矮。

　　在怎樣Tim跟Damian都比我矮不是嗎？！

　　Dick正在思考，是該一腳往後踹過去好呢？還是……  
　　他靈光乍現，想到了也許可以這麼玩回去。

　　「小翅膀，你腳要穩住啊。」  
　　「嗯？」

　　Dick將兩腿夾緊對方的大腿，從身體接觸到的部位明顯感受到對方的困惑。  
　　然後他就這麼樣順著男人的腿部輕輕磨蹭了起來。

 

　　「……你在幹嘛？」  
　　「沒呀～我就只是覺得一直維持同個姿勢不太舒服，想動一動啊。」

　　你他媽的根本是在玩火。  
　　Jason擰緊眉頭，垂下眼看著Dick在他大腿上磨蹭的屁股，眼底燃起一股不明的火焰。

 


	20. 20160303

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * tag： **吐花**

　　當第一次從咽喉裡嘔出花瓣時，他並沒有在意這件事，認為這只是宿醉頭痛所造成的幻覺罷了。

 

　　但第二次他咳出從沒見過的、如同展翅的鳥兒的雪色花朵之後，他察覺到不對勁了。  
　　至少，他至今從來沒有聽聞過關於「從嘴裡吐出花來」的狀況。  
　　但他仍然沒有將這事放在心頭上，不過就是朵花不是嗎？再驚悚的事情他都經歷過了，還在乎什麼呢？

 

　　所以，第三次，他抱著馬桶傾吐出數量驚人、各色各樣的花朵時，他愣住了。  
　　尚未脫離嘔吐的不適感，瞪大著雙眼盯著那些從自己口中出現的東西。  
　　他總算知道且決定正視此事的嚴重性了。

 

　　幸好這是個科技的時代，何況他還有另一個龐大的數據資料庫可以查找——只是這條路的代價是面臨不必要的麻煩人事物以及令人厭煩的質詢與追問。  
　　關鍵字輸入之後，大約翻了一會兒才總算確定這發生在自己身上的離奇事件究竟是怎麼回事。  
　　這幾乎算是屬於東方國家的特有疾病，也難怪之前未曾聽說過。  
　　他看著螢屏上的字句，直到看見了那唯一的解決之道後，他重重地倒回了床上，盯著有些褪色的天花板。  
　　他唇邊彎起一個自嘲的微笑。

 

　　這一次發生的非常突然，在他與布魯德海文的義警發生爭執時，一陣突兀的反胃感湧上喉頭，他猛地噤聲，咬緊牙關、轉身，忽視身後男人朝著自己的吼叫，逕自離開了原處，直到確定四下無人，才讓嘴裡的花朵溢出。

 

　　他知道這病狀只會越來越嚴重，甚至有可能會因此死去。然而，那唯一的根治方式卻是最不可能的解答。  
　　他決定離開，找個沒有認識他、他認識的人的地方獨自面對死亡——就跟他第一次的死亡體驗一樣，孤身一人。  
　　而他會把對那個傢伙的一切心意都帶走，帶進棺木裡頭埋葬。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　但他沒料想到的是，那個人主動找上門來了。

　　「你為什麼在整理行李？你要去哪？」  
　　「不干你的事，滾出去。」

　　頭連抬也不抬，繼續收拾著自己的行囊。因為逐漸靠近的腳步聲感到不安；因為對方緊緊盯著的視線感到焦躁。

　　「你是不是有什麼事情瞞著我？那天最後你實在太奇怪了，而且我們甚至好幾天沒見到你的蹤跡。」他沒有回應，靜默片刻，聽見了對方咂嘴所發出的抱怨聲，「我問過Kory跟Roy，你甚至沒跟他們聯繫。」短暫的停頓，「告訴我，你到底怎麼了？」

　　男人的聲音充滿了焦慮感，還有不明所以的關切。  
　　這個男人總是這樣，連發生什麼事情都不曉得，卻總是輕易地說出願意幫助的話語。  
　　他停下動作，抬眼，直直瞪視著對方那湛藍的雙眸——他一直都很喜歡這個男人的眼睛，總是充滿著光明與希望，如果他的病能這麼簡單的救好就好了。  
　　只是一瞬間的意亂情迷，他不由自主地伸手捉緊對方的衣領拉近自己，在男人驚詫地目光下咬上對方的唇瓣。

　　他沒想到的第二件事情是：這個男人柔軟了下來，並且回應了他的吻。

　　於是他加深了這個親吻，唇舌交濡著，直到他們彼此都需要換一口氣才依依不捨地分離開來。

　　而他一直以為不可能的事情忽然就發生了。

　　他推開了對方，來不及轉身便吐了起來。  
　　一朵漂亮的銀百合落到地面上，他擰緊眉頭，不發一語。

　　「Jason？！這他媽的是怎麼一回事？！」

　　他因為對方過於驚恐不安的語調而笑了起來，也許，更多的原因是他知道了對方一個一直以來藏在心裡的秘密。  
　　至少那是在這一刻以前，他從來沒有、也不願冀望的。

　　他再次吻上那個可能會嘮叨不休的雙唇，並且順勢將人推倒到床上。

　　「比起那花，我們現在還有更重要的得談談。」他的唇角揚起，「例如，Dickie-bird你究竟是從哪時開始喜歡我的？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實最初有感的不是這二個人，但是想著想著實在很虐所以胎死腹中(。  
> 昨天洗澡時忽然又起少女心，雖然覺得Dick吐花感覺可愛可愛的，不過還是想讓小翅膀成為懷憂少年一下(靠


	21. 20160306

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * AU  
> * 阿灰這人看完那部萌翻天的電影之後跟我說：警局有獅子有老虎欸！  
> and自從寫了那篇動物屬性的ABO之後看到獅子老虎會無法控制腦袋啟動帶入系統(尤其是老虎，嗯，老虎又帥又騷又可愛(乾))
> 
> 在之後講到老虎臥底去伴舞之類的，於是就隨手打了這片段XDD

　　為了毒品相關的案件，Dick被Bruce指派了一個臥底任務。  
　　起初他以為是夢境，畢竟Bruce老是嫌棄他太過招搖實在不適合偽裝。不過在他看過資料以及他所要扮演的身份之後，Dick總算明白為什麼Bruce會指定他了。

 

　　在人聲鼎沸的夜間場所，重金屬搖滾樂一首接著一首，Dick站在後台化妝間裡頭看著鏡中的自己。  
　　雪白的襯衫領口與黑色的領結固定在正中圍繞著脖頸、包臀貼身的皮製長褲搭配著吊帶、袖口在手腕處配戴上寶藍色的袖釦。  
　　但襯衫主體與袖子的部份不見了，近乎光裸的上身還被灑上裝飾用的亮粉，為了上台還被上了點妝──那個眼線還有些閃閃發光的呢！

　　雖然說只是個伴舞的，但這身裝扮未免也太超過了吧？  
　　Dick甚至暗自思考著這裡是不是違法營業的脫衣舞男色情場所之類的地方。

　　「嘿新來的！咱們該上場啦！」  
　　「噢！好！」

　　不過，偶爾這樣玩一趟也是挺不錯的，反正這會兒外頭又沒有半個熟人──就算有，也認不出來吧？

 

　　Dick站到被分配在右後的位置，隨著舞台燈光點亮，音樂響起，憑著這幾天的訓練擺動身體跳起舞來。  
　　燈光讓自己身上的亮粉更加閃耀，他忽然意識到自己其實挺享受成為台下觀眾注目的焦點，而也使得他跳得比練習時還要更加賣力。  
　　接著，在換到前面位置、用一個面對正前方的定格姿勢停下時，Dick倒抽了一氣。

　　 **噢操他媽的為什麼那個傢伙會在那裡？！**

　　他希望那只是錯覺，但那個將身體倚靠在牆邊、手中持著一個盛著液體的玻璃杯，並且正彎著狡詐微笑的男人目不轉睛地盯著自己看。  
　　手上還拿著手機對著舞台──想必正在錄影。

　　Dick此時突然非常不想面對關於明天得回去警局遞交報告書的行程。

 

　　幸好他事先確認了那個男人的值勤表，特別選了一個避開對方的時段來到警察局。  
　　Dick打著呵欠，漫步走向局長辦公室，偶爾跟途中遇到的同事們簡單的打招呼。  
　　在他要推開辦公室的門之際，忽然被人猛力拍了屁股一下。

　　這也幾乎將他的瞌睡蟲全部趕跑，且令他發出了詫異的驚叫。

　　「想不到你的屁股這麼辣啊Grayson警官。」  
　　「JASON TODD！」

　　他就知道，這個傢伙肯定不會輕易放過能拿他尋開心的機會的。

　　「說真的，你跳得挺讚的啊！」Jason邊說著，搭上了Dick的肩膀，一手拿起手機，按下播放鍵。「怎麼不考慮去當脫衣猛男呢真是太浪費了。」  
　　Dick大翻了一個眼，伸手打算搶走對方的手機，然而Jason卻早先一步退了開來。「Jason，別鬧了，快刪掉它。」  
　　「才不要！難得有這麼精彩的可以看，我要留著它，搞不好我半夜自己在房間可以派上用場。」  
　　Dick聞言，不禁挑起眉。「真的？你寧願要影片也不要本人？」  
　　Jason勾起嘴角，將手機收回口袋裡頭。「畢竟本人又不會穿得這麼火辣在我房間跳艷舞給我看。」

　　Dick無奈的笑出聲音，朝著Jason靠近，盯著男人綠松石色的眼睛，他幾乎要將唇貼上去。

　　「如果你想看的話，也許我可以考慮看看。」  
　　「真的？」  
　　「前提是你得把影片從你手機裡刪掉。」

　　Jason笑了開來，輕輕碰了Dick的嘴唇。

　　「等你兌現的那天，我就會把它刪掉了。」

 


	22. 20160321

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 歡樂向…吧？  
> * ~~一如既往的不會命名~~

**#1**

　　Dick是被一陣嘰哩咕嚕的聲音給吵醒的。  
　　雖然他一開始認為只是白噪聲，並決定忽視繼續睡他的覺。然而一聲破碎的巨響立刻讓他從床鋪上彈坐起身，並且抄起放在枕邊的棍棒。  
　　他凝視著聲音來源處，破碎的玻璃與細沙狀的白色糖粉灑落於地面，卻不見任何蹤影。  
　　瞇起眼，一腳輕輕落到地面，訓練有素的他貓步似的無聲無息走近櫥櫃旁邊。  
　　他仍未發現半個人影，甚至沒有感覺到室內有任何除了自己以外的人存在。

　　莫非這裡存在著其他房客？那種不屬於這個世界的……  
　　思及至此，Dick不由自主地背脊一陣涼。  
　　他可從來沒聽聞過關於這屋子有鬧鬼之類的資訊，不過，房租不貴這一點確實就應該要連想到是不是有問題了，畢竟這裡可是高譚的姐妹布魯德海文，房子裡頭會死幾個人也是挺正常的。

　　Dick長嘆了一口氣，雙手拍了拍臉頰。

　　「呃、嗨？我並不知道你本來就住在這兒，但我們彼此無冤無仇，而且我也挺少在這裡的。」他乾笑了幾聲，又接著說道：「希望我們可以和平共處，或者如果你需要我幫你忙的話也可以跟我說，好嗎？嗯……室友？」

　　在他停止說話之後，室內陷入一片寂靜。

　　當然了，怎麼可能會有人回應呢？真的有人回答才可怕吧！  
　　Dick決定將剛才自己所做的蠢事全都拋諸腦後，打算把地板上的殘骸收拾乾淨。

　　忽地，細微的聲響從櫥櫃──就在原本放置糖罐的那格──裡頭傳入耳中，Dick幾乎是立刻就轉頭望去。  
　　一雙小手從花生醬罐後頭冒出，緊接著黑鴉鴉的頭頂，然後是一對翠綠的眼睛，一臉狐疑地盯著Dick。  
Dick眨眨眼睛，大腦因為眼前的小傢伙進入空白狀態。

　　「天啊！你長得跟Dickie還真像！」

　　那個小傢伙用細小的聲音對著自己喊到，臉上充滿驚訝。  
　　他肯定也是滿臉震驚，因為這小小的人長得也跟Jason非常相似。

 

**#2**

　　在碗盆裡頭倒了些巧克力穀物麥片，順便拿了一個小碟子，並且從冰箱拿出鮮奶回到了餐桌附近。  
　　Dick將東西都放在桌上，從碗裡拿了幾片放到碟子上頭，放到小矮人的面前。他將牛奶嘩啦嘩啦地倒進碗中浸泡著裡頭可可色的食物。

　　「所以，你是……？」

　　Dick看著宛如倉鼠一般塞滿雙頰的小傢伙，忍不住噗哧一笑，在對方毫無殺傷力的瞪視之下，Dick假裝咳嗽掩飾笑意。

　　「我是Jay，」哇喔，名字也挺像的。「我們是前天抵達這個星球的，因為飛行船遭遇攻擊，結果我就跟Dickie走散了。」

　　噢，原來這跟小精靈似的傢伙是外星人？  
　　Dick嚼著自己的早餐，想了一下。

　　「你們是在哪裡被攻擊的？喔！我應該要先說，歡迎來到地球。」不知道為什麼，小傢伙停止了咀嚼，用一種鄙夷的目光朝他瞪了一眼，老天，他真的跟Jason好像啊。  
　　「我怎麼知道，大概是距離這裡遙遠的草地上，因為攻擊我被噴出了飛行船外，當我醒來的時候，飛行船跟Dickie都不見了。」

　　小小的Jay看起來非常沮喪，Dick忍不住猜想他口中的「Dickie」肯定對於這孩子是相當重要的存在。說起來，Jay一開始對他講了「你長得跟Dickie還真像！」這麼一句話。

　　「嘿！你在傻笑什麼？」Jay不滿地喊道，後頭又嘟嚷著一連串聽不太清楚的話。  
　　「抱歉抱歉，嗯……你說草地啊……」

　　在Dick印象裡，距離這兒最近的草底就是公園了，而前天晚上在公園有發生什麼事情……啊。  
　　記憶在腦袋中拼裝完整的同時，Dick含住了湯匙動也不動，罪惡感在全身擴散開來。

　　倘若他沒記錯，前天晚上的公園裡，那會兒他又在跟Jason起爭執，甚至有些肢體上的衝突。而Jason朝著他的臉旁開了一槍，雖然好像有聽到什麼聲音，不過當時他太生氣、也太震驚於對方行為而忽略了那個聲響，憤怒的咒罵一句，就頭也不回的離開了。

　　「嗯……我想，我大概有線索了。」

 

**#3**

　　Jason是生平第一次這麼開心電話發出聲響，因為比它更吵的東西在鈴聲響起時立刻停了下來，看向那個發光的螢幕。

　　「哇！他長得跟我還真像！」

　　Jason瞪著螢幕上來電顯示的照片與人名，頓時又陷入了痛苦掙扎。  
　　基本上這個來電者囉嗦的程度與適才所有惱人的噪音相去不遠，所以不管他接不接電話，想必都是要聽一大段囉哩囉說。

　　正在Jason的桌上手舞足蹈的小不點是從他前天在公園裡帶回來的、壞掉的小圓球裡跑出來的外星人，名字叫做Dickie。先不管他的名字，這張臉還有吱吱喳喳沒停的嘴與好動的身體基本上全都跟那個傢伙如出一轍。Jason都忍不住懷疑，這小子是不是用Dick的DNA複製出來的小精靈。

　　那天Jason跟Dick在公園裡頭又一次的爭吵，他沉不住氣對著Dick身旁射了發子彈，那對錯愕中夾雜一絲受傷神情的藍眼睛至今仍歷歷在目，Jason正想開口說些什麼之前，Dick就對著自己罵了句「Fuck off！」然後頭也不回的跑了。  
　　Jason本來打算找機會去找Dick──不，不是道歉，只是帶點他喜歡的什麼過去給他。──然而他在公園那兒撿到這小不點壞掉的飛行船，在聽過對方說明一切以後，Jason發自內心覺得自己真是個世紀大壞人。

　　先是讓Dick生氣、又把別人的飛行船給打壞、還拆散了人家小情侶，簡直是個十惡不赦的大反派。

　　Jason潛在的良心感到有些過意不去，於是陪著他回到那公園地毯式搜索了好久，卻怎樣都不見另一個小外星人的蹤影。  
　　要是另外一隻小不點被什麼野貓野狗叼走吃掉了該怎麼辦啊……想到這裡Jason又挺想笑的，是不是所有的Jason Todd都難逃死亡命運呢？

　　「嘿！你不接嗎？」

　　Dickie正在隨著鈴聲愉悅的跳著舞，語調輕快的問道。  
　　他反射性的發出不耐煩的嘖舌聲，手指在螢幕上迅速滑動，將手機拿到臉旁。

　　「什麼事？」

　　對方停頓了一會，用著自以為正常的語調開口。

　　『你還記得、呃、前天晚上的事情嗎？』  
　　「嗯哼。」  
　　『那你……有沒有在那裡發現什麼奇怪的東西？』  
　　「例如？」  
　　『……你等一下。』

　　Dick的聲音變得很小，但可以聽到電話另一頭有另外一個誰在跟Dick對話，Jason對此感到一股莫名的不爽。

　　『呃，那東西是個圓圓的、像顆球一樣。』

　　聞言，Jason撇了一眼坐在桌上愉快吃著方糖的小不點。

　　「一顆扭蛋，」他有點不敢相信世界上居然會有這麼巧的事情，自己跟這傢伙找了二天的小混蛋居然跑到Dick家裡去了。「裡頭附了一隻活繃亂跳的小精靈。」

　　對面傳來了久違的、熟悉的笑聲。

　　『你在哪？我過去吧。』停頓，『記得把那個扭蛋修好，讓他們可以回家。』

 

**#4**

　　一個迷你版的Dick Grayson對他來說已經算是很驚恐的事情了，如今再加上一個迷你版的Jason Todd，那畫面簡直詭異得不像話。

　　「Jay──！我好想你啊！」

　　他們還在自家的餐桌面上演感人大重逢。

　　Jason邊用螺絲起子鼓搗著圓球狀的飛行船，眼神毫無生機地瞪著那兩隻外星人。  
　　他偷偷瞄了一眼落坐於一旁的男人，揚起嘴角看著桌上的小不點，目光滿滿的祝福與喜悅。

　　「你叫做Dickie是吧？」Dick說道，同時將一只食指伸到對方面前，「你好啊。」  
　　「嗨！」Dickie用雙手跩住那根指頭，搖晃了一下。「你一定就是Dick了！」一講出對方的名字時，Jason停了一下手上的動作，忽視Dick投來的視線，若無其事的繼續鎖螺絲。「Jason一直在說我跟你一樣煩人，雖然我覺得我才不煩，不過我從他的眼神中看得出來他──」  
　　「你就跟隻鳥一樣吵死人啦！」Jason猛地插嘴，又從盒子裡頭拿出一顆方糖塞到Dickie手上。  
　　「喔！對了！Jay！我正想跟你說，這個！」Dickie開心的轉向Jay，將手上的白色方塊遞給對方，「這個好好吃！你快嚐嚐！」

　　Jason一臉嫌棄的看著那兩隻小不點分享著方糖，內心鬆了一口氣，但同時忍不住抱怨起長得像自己的那個傢伙怎麼這麼快就被收買了，還開心的你一口我一口的吃著。  
　　收回視線打算繼續處理那台飛行船，卻在途中撇見了Dick帶著曖昧不明的笑意。  
　　Jason決定當作什麼也沒看到，埋頭專注於手上的工作。只是那對盯著自己的目光始終沒有離開，甚至擁有者還開始哼起鼻歌，顯示出他的心情有多麼愉快。  
　　他邊弄著那顆球，一邊暗自思考，到底為什麼會變成現在這樣的局面呢？桌上有一對正在曬恩愛的外星人，旁邊還有一個像是在等自己開口說什麼、滿懷期待、用閃閃發光的眼神看著自己的男人。

　　終於，那台飛行船發出了警示聲，而桌上的兩隻外星人一瞬間全往Jason的方向看去。

　　「哇！修好了嗎！？」  
　　「你不會在裡頭亂搞吧？」

　　Jason將手中的物體放到桌面上，Jay與Dickie幾乎同時起身走到附近，按了按扭，進去裡頭確認了整個船艙的狀況，Dickie開開心心地又跑了出來。

　　「謝謝你Jason！」

　　這種快樂似乎會傳染，Jason也忍不住微笑起來。「開船要注意一點啊小不點。」

　　Dick把三四塊的方糖包在面紙裡頭，忽略了Jason用眼神投遞的無言抗議，將之交付給他們。

　　「你們好像很喜歡這個，拿去吧！」

　　吵雜的聲音在隨著機械啟動的聲響之後消失，他們從窗戶駛離，Dick直到飛行船消失在天際才將窗戶關上。  
　　室內剩下他們兩個，顯然氣氛有些尷尬。畢竟前天的爭執導致的冷戰可還沒有告停，方才的一切不過就是短暫的停火期。  
　　Dick直直盯著他，令他感到一陣不自在，忍不住拿起了放在一旁的菸盒，俐落地從裡頭敲出一根，正要放到嘴邊，一隻手強而有力的獲住了自己的下顎，並將Jason引向自己的嘴巴。

　　匆促又短暫的一吻印上。

　　「我還是很生氣，可是，我不打算放棄。」

　　Dick放開了手，如同宣示一般的說道。  
　　Jason垂下眼凝視著對方那對蔚藍，眼底映照著自己的倒影，還有更多無法言說的情緒。  
　　是的，Dick Grayson永遠不會放棄，就算遍體鱗傷也會想盡辦法。

　　「我值得你這麼做嗎Dickie-bird？」  
　　「當然。」沒有半刻遲疑的肯定句。

　　Jason丟掉手上的菸，一手穿過Dick後髮將人按向自己，加深了剛才那淺短的親吻。  
　　他知道，不管怎麼樣、無論是哪一方面，就算他們兩敗俱傷，他都脫離不了Dick，就好像是光與影一樣。

　　而Dick Grayson一直都會是那道光。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然我一直跟別人說： **「明天中午12點以前都來得及啦～美國時間還是21日嘛～」**  
>  但還是努力的在今天晚上12點前生出來了O<\--<
> 
> 內容跟生日無關但還是要說 **Happy Birthday Dick！**  
>  我的習慣是：受方生日吃糖、 ~~攻方生日吃肉~~ ！


	23. 20160412

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 歡樂向、OOC  
> * JayDick，以及一點點的TimDami

　　那一場賭局他本該是會贏的。  
　　如果不是一隻突然衝出來的大笨狗朝著自己迎面而來，好像他是那隻狗最喜愛的玩具似的被撲倒在地板上，他肯定會率先抵達目的地。  
　　Roy與Kory就在噴水池旁，前者臉上帶著自得意滿的嘲諷笑容，他罵了一聲，朝他們走近。

　　「Jaybird，我以為你早就解開謎語在這等我們啦！」  
　　「閉嘴。」  
　　「Jason，你真可愛。」Kory用手指從他外套上捏了一根淺棕色的短毛，露出一臉在看可愛動物區的溫和表情。  
　　「操！總之你們快點決定條件！」

　　這，就是整個災難的開端。  
　　Jason因為手機螢幕上方通知欄位跳出了提示的訊息圖示──Instagram的相機圖案──陷入了沉默，他如臨大敵似的凝視著。他在這個程式的設定當中，只有一個人發照片才會跳出那個提示，而稍早，他拒絕了對方甜蜜的邀約獨自在家中喝著無酒精的氣泡飲料。  
　　所以，憑著直覺，Jason認為這個通知所帶來的肯定不會是什麼令人愉快的訊息。

　　但他還是忍不住打開了。  
　　就算他知道好奇心會殺死貓，但那可是Instagram的通知，那會是一張照片──來自Dick Grayson的。  
　　無論那個人上傳了什麼自拍照還是自拍合照或是別人的照片（通常是自己，哈哈。）他從來沒有錯過，所以這一回絕對不會成為例外。  
　　於是Jason點開了訊息，果不其然地印證了他的第六感。

　　那張四方型的照片裡是在黑暗的空間裡Dick拿著一支啤酒瓶貼在臉旁邊、對著鏡頭閉了單眼顯得自己俏皮可愛，他的背景裡頭還有其它人的蹤跡──紅色的及肩長髮，操。  
　　Jason迅速地在那張照片下面留言，然後順手的按了愛心的圖案。

　　通知很快的又來了。

> **＠JPT** KORY &ROY一直在說什麼還有五天，這是什麼意思？

　　關於那個賭局，Jason沒有想到他的兩個隊友會如此的狠心下達了為期一個禮拜的禁酒令。雖然他不是酒鬼，但偶爾來個一杯調劑身心確實有必要，何況通常與他喝酒的對象不是那兩個傢伙就是Dick。  
　　Jason今天不得不看著Dick因為自己委婉拒絕邀請而露出困惑、夾雜著失落的表情，他只想去把那名弓箭手所有的箭全都折斷。

　　還有五天，但他卻彷彿度日如年。

 

\--

 

　　這個「禁酒令」在Roy與Kory二人的決議之下變得相當嚴苛──禁止含有酒精成份的任何一切入口。  
　　Jason已經決定，等過了明天以後、禁令解除之後他要去買一箱回來在家喝到癱倒不省人事，他要把這一個星期的份還有利息全都加倍喝回來。  
　　手機忽地唱起輕快愉悅的旋律，那是有來自Dick的電話時才會出現的音樂，他在某天於一條街道上閒晃時偶然聽見的曲子，旋律與歌詞都令他不由自主地聯想到Dick。  
　　Jason看了一眼時間，凝眉，不解對方在這個時間點為何會打電話過來。以及，他今天又一次的回絕了Dick的邀請……所以，這會兒來電又是怎麼一回事呢？  
　　不過他還是按下通話鍵。

　　「嘿，Dickie-bird，希望你三更半夜打來是重要的事情。」  
　　他故作嚴肅地向對方說道，然而回應的聲音與內容卻讓他楞了一會。「小紅鳥？你再說一次？」

　　除了Tim的聲音之外，背景還有一個尖銳地吼叫聲，來自另外一個小鬼──Damian──使盡全力的叫喊，Jason不用看也能曉得對面那裡現在是什麼樣的狀況。

　　Tim透過電話，用一如既往卻帶著某種違和感的冷靜清晰的口吻告訴Jason這整件事是為什麼、怎麼會發展成現在那樣。  
　　Dick提著一袋酒與飲料去了Tim的住所，儘管維持著平常的笑臉迎人，但Tim仍然從細微的地方發現到Dick的心情並不是那麼愉快，而且他向來不太能輕易地將他的大哥拒於門外（「就算那小鬼在你家？哈？」「閉嘴Jason。」）。他們不得不陪著他喝起來，理所當然的，Tim跟Damian喝的是果汁或者汽水。  
　　一個不開心的Dick加上過量酒精所產生的化學反應，Jason並不是沒見過，顯然就跟現在差不多──當Tim打開自宅大門時，Jason輕眼所見到的畫面還是忍不住笑出了聲音。

　　「TODD你敢再笑一聲我絕對會拿刀子割了你的聲帶！」  
　　「你知道你現在的模樣說那些話只會造成反效果對嗎？」Jason帶著揶揄的笑意走到那張只被佔領三分之一的雙人沙發旁，豪快地落坐，這引來了造成Damian變得加倍暴躁且尷尬的兇手的目光注視。  
　　由於酒精效用而使得男人的臉頰如同抹上胭脂似的紅潤，迷濛的湛藍雙眼鋪著一層薄薄的水氣，他專注地盯著Jason看，半惝，唇邊彎起笑容點亮了臉上的神情。

　　「Little wing！」他鬆開了擁抱Damian的雙手，男孩在獲得釋放的同時飛也似的逃離了沙發區塊，Dick整個人向著Jason：「給我一個親親！」

　　Jason聽見了嫌惡的嘖聲，眼角餘光瞄到站在一旁的兩隻小鳥似乎已經打算要抬手遮眼、認為他會如Dick所願地給予熱情的親吻──如果沒有那該死的禁酒令纏身，他肯定會這麼做的，他甚至會扒了Dick的衣物在沙發上翻雲覆雨一番。  
　　現在Dick全身酒氣，想必他的口腔裡也充斥著酒味，記得嗎？禁止含有酒精成份的任何一切入口。他們怎麼可能只做到輕輕點唇的一吻，就算他真的可以，Dick肯定會接著就想把那邪惡的舌頭伸進來，想盡辦法要得到更多……操。

　　「不行。」Jason聲音充滿挫敗與痛苦，又一次的拒絕。  
　　Dick朝著他緩慢地搧動羽睫，露出了迷茫又無辜的眼神，彷彿一隻即將面臨被遺棄在街道上卻渾然不知的大型犬。  
　　Jason忽然感受到一旁投射過來的視線，他朝著那兩人看了過去，他們都用一種難以置信的目光瞪著自己，就好像看到了鬼怪似著嚴肅。

　　「你真的是Todd嗎？」  
　　由於禁酒多日以及美食當前卻無法享用，使得Jason非常的不爽，口氣極差無比。「怎樣？」  
　　「你居然拒絕了Dick Grayson的索吻。」Tim雙手環在胸前，斂起適才的驚愕模樣，換回了蝙蝠式的撲克臉。「這就是Dick為什麼心情不好的原因？你們吵架了？」  
　　「不，這說來話長。」Jason如坐針氈，防禦性地答非所問。  
　　然而Tim瞇起了眼，了然地點點頭。「是那個還剩一天的禁止令嗎？我說你啊……也想得太複雜了吧。」  
　　「什麼禁止令？」Damian蹙起眉，也跟著變回一個小偵探，深思熟慮了起來。「終於有什麼人受不了你們四處卿卿我我的所以對你們下達了禁止親熱的命令嗎？」  
　　Jason一邊給予Dick擁抱同時大大翻了一個白眼。「抱歉讓你失望了小混球。」是怎樣？他跟Dick卿卿我我的是有犯法嗎？！而且，他們也沒有「四處」卿卿我我啊！  
　　「Jay……」Dick現在的所有行為驗證了Damian的猜測錯誤，「你不親我那讓我親你嘛！」而且還不斷地蹭著Jason，鍥而不捨地想攻佔他的嘴唇。  
　　「行！我親你就是了！」反正親額頭親鼻子親臉頰都是親不是嗎？！

　　當Jason已經決定要親吻何處且要付諸行動之際，一股不太贊同的注視與假到不行的乾咳聲讓他又停下了動作，並且兇狠地瞪回去。

　　「怎樣？！我又不是要親他嘴巴！」  
　　「行，我可以當做不知道，我不會跟他們告密的。所以你想親哪裡就親，沒問題。」Tim說得好像自己大發慈悲，「今晚客廳歸你們了，在出現什麼兒少不宜的畫面之前……」他看向Damian，「你──」  
　　「我拒絕。」Damian直截了當地答覆。  
　　「我什麼都還沒說。」  
　　「休想，我是絕對不會踏進你那宛如敵襲似的房間，我要直接回家。」  
　　「不，其實我是打算帶你一起回宅邸去。」這話一出來使得Jason挑起眉，已經走到門邊的Damian也回頭看著Tim。「我可不想在這裡聽他們倆卿卿我我一個晚上。」

　　關門聲音非常冷酷無情，醉醺醺的Dick仍然搞不清楚狀況地攤在Jason的身上抬起臉笑著等待著對方的親吻，Jason所有的憤怒、不滿最終轉變成一個無奈的嘆息，他將唇貼在Dick的額際，然後吻上鼻尖，就此打住。  
　　Dick像是得到甜點的孩子似的笑了起來，他整個臉埋進Jason肩窩，體力終於耗盡，陷入了睡眠之中。  
　　Jason下定決心，等明天以後，他在喝到掛之前，要先狠狠地操個一輪將Dick吃乾抹淨、連本帶利的討回來才行。

 

\--

 

　　躺在沙發上一晚、身上還壓著一個成年男性，顯然是非常折磨自己的肉體，他感覺自己肌肉僵硬，而且，為了維持平衡他幾乎沒能好好睡一覺。  
　　一道漫長且痛苦的沙啞呻吟傳入耳中，Jason感覺到身上的男人蠕動著身體，他睜開眼睛，與對方帶有點血絲的眼睛對上。

　　「好像有人拿煙火在我的腦袋裡頭放……」  
　　聽到Dick這麼一說，Jason噗哧地笑出聲。「你得坐起來，我才能去幫你弄東西來舒緩你的宿醉。」  
　　「我不想動……」Dick痛苦萬分的嚷嚷，他還真的倒了回去，過了幾秒，想到什麼似的猛地抬頭，這個動作讓他的頭又痛得忍不住發出嘶聲。「什麼禁止令？」  
　　Jason眨了眨眼，被突兀的問題殺得措手不及，「你居然記得昨晚的對話？」  
　　「我只是突然想到嘛！」

　　睡眠不足……也許是各種都很不滿足使得他放棄了與Dick迂迴兜圈子轉移話題的那條路，反正就剩一天，過了今晚就可以回歸正常了。

　　「你還記得幾天前，Roy他們說得那個嗎？」  
　　「……還有五天的那個？」  
　　「對。」儘管放棄轉移話題，但Jason還是拉不下臉從自己的嘴裡說出那愚蠢的始末。他有點不自在地想移動身體，身上的人挑起一邊眉毛，滿臉問號的凝視著他。「呃……就是……」

　　很明顯的，Dick還在宿醉的狀態，只丟線索給他去想可能需要花更多的時間，但要他提醒Dick自己拒絕了對方這麼多次只是因為那一星期的禁酒命令，想想還是他媽的難以啟齒。  
　　Jason與Dick兩人對視了好一會，最終，他發出無奈的抱怨聲，用手向後扒了把瀏海，仰頭盯著天花板的某一處。試圖用這樣的方式來讓自己得以全盤托出。

　　「我之前跟Roy他們打賭輸了，」他聽見Dick發出哼聲，「然後呢……他們就要我……」他舔舔唇，開始算起Tim家天井的細小斑點有幾個。「不能喝酒一個星期，而且是禁止含有酒精成份的任何一切進入口中。」

　　Jason說完以後，陷入了很長的沉默，就好像看不見終點的溪流般的漫長。  
　　他知道Dick仍然用著那雙漂亮的藍色眼睛注視著自己，緩慢地消化並且釐清，餘光可以瞄到對方在眨眼。  
　　三十四個斑點，Jason暗忖，同時計畫著在重頭算起確認一次，而笑聲卻在此時打斷了這個靜默與他的無聊決定。  
　　Dick在他的胸腔上發出咯咯笑聲，無法克制的顫動著身體──老天啊，這其實很傷身的好嗎。

　　「反正就剩一天了，我晚點回家時要先去搬幾箱回家待機。」  
　　「噢，那麼，」Dick還在笑，Jason將視現從天花板上的斑點移回到Dick臉上時，發現對方的眼睛溼潤，居然笑得流淚了？「看來你是需要人手幫忙了？」他終於坐起身，手按在太陽穴位，做了一個深呼吸。「我想Timmy不會介意我用他家的浴室。」他終於從自己的身上下來了。  
　　「快去，洗洗你的酒味。」

　　Jason坐直，做了個簡單的拉伸來動一動僵硬的肌肉。聽著對方的漸漸走往浴室的腳步聲，兀然停止。Jason看了過去，發現Dick就在浴室門邊，朝著自己笑得瞇起了眼。

　　「我發現，Timmy的浴室還挺大的。」  
　　「喔？」  
　　「然後，我剛剛忽然想起來，你還欠我一個親親。」在Jason要開口反駁之前，Dick又繼續說道：「你我都知道我所謂的親親當然是親嘴巴，那種要用到舌頭的。」

　　Jason看著Dick一腳踏進了浴室。

　　「我不介意你現在來補償我，Little wing。」

　　語畢，Dick便整個人進入浴室裡頭，完全消失在自己眼前。  
　　Jason視線專注地在那空無一人卻半開的門，過了一會兒，聽見水聲從那道門縫傳入自己的耳道振動鼓膜。  
　　他起身朝著那兒過去，乾脆地脫掉自己的上衣丟到一邊，然後是褲子與拳擊短褲。

　　他不再拒絕Dick的邀請了，尤其是現在這種充滿情色魅力的。  
　　絕不。

 

\--

 

　　「Drake，短期間內我絕對不會再過去你那個住所。」  
　　「相信我，在短期間內我也不想回去面對一切。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來只是個腦洞，然後不知道怎麼搞得就變成現在這樣了(躺)
> 
> 總之是愉快的笨蛋情侶與被他們放閃的受害者弟弟們還有快樂的贏家Roy&Kory  
> 感謝大家看到最後XDD


	24. 3&4月的JayDick片段集中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 總之就是什麼都有的大雜燴  
> 請隨意吃吃XD

*** 想看他們結婚(知道**  
　　因為他們都是死亡之人，所以無法登記結婚。  
　　然而，在Jason將那只正圓的白銀戒指穿進無名指直到底部套牢，垂著那雙湖綠色的眼專注凝視著手指上的環狀物，然後緩緩抬首，與自己對上了視線。

　　「Marry me.」

　　不容許反抗的沉穩嗓音低低地說道。

　　他除了將自己的唇覆上對方的，並緊密貼合在一起，也想不到其他更清楚明白的答案了。

 

* * *

 

 

*** 無厘頭的**  
　　Dick不知道從什麼時候開始嘮嘮叨叨的唸個不停，又或者，是Jason不曉得自己是從哪個句子以後就沒在將他口中的隻字片語給聽進去。  
　　男人誇張的肢體動作與張翕不斷地雙唇還有皺起的眉頭，那雙琉璃藍的眼睛帶著懊惱煩悶的情緒緊盯著他。  
　　Dick為什麼講話好像都不用換氣？而且到底哪來這麼多話可以說？他到底為什麼可以這麼煩這麼可愛……嗯，就像一隻小鳥在那兒吱吱喳喳的跳來跳去，可愛。

　　「你到底有沒有在聽？Jay──」

　　Jason一手掐住了Dick的下巴，然後靠近，將嘴唇貼上對方的。  
　　這一瞬間什麼聲音都沒有了，不只是Dick絮叨的聲音消失了，連身旁該有的其他聲響也不見了。  
　　他半瞇著眼與Dick瞪大的雙眸對上視線，近距離下清楚看見根根分明的墨黑睫毛上下扇動著，眼裡充滿困惑。

　　「我想吃炸甜甜圈。」

　　Jason在鬆開對方的嘴巴之後如是說道，Dick還在眨眼，茫然的點點頭。  
　　他牽起對方的手，忽視了身旁一道道朝他們投來的注目禮，拉著那個依然還沒回神的男人離開了大廳。

 

* * *

 

 

*** 女裝**  
　　Jason正坐在高級木製的四腳椅上，背後緊貼著椅背，仰首，目不轉睛地盯著上方那在背光之下依然明亮的藍色，閃著金粉的黑色眼線將眼尾勾起，微微煙燻的眼妝令對漂亮眼睛此刻渲染上足以撩火的魅惑色彩。  
　　因為任務的關係對方不得不穿上束腰馬甲，卻勒出了令人讚嘆的水蛇腰，他一襲訂製的晚宴禮服襯托出羅姆人健康的膚色。  
　　他跨騎在Jason的胯上，腹部緊貼在一起，艷紅的唇色彎起令人玩味的微笑。  
　　Jason的雙手撫在男人的腰間，然後慢慢往下捏揉對方的臀部。

　　「已經把持不住了嗎Little wing？」

　　他仍舊笑著，刻意的貼著扭動腰臀，隔著衣物下流的磨蹭。

　　「Dickie-bird，你簡直騷得讓我想把你幹得亂七八糟。」Jason含住對方的下唇，唇膏有一股淡淡的香味，「我現在就要這麼幹。」

 

* * *

 

*** 嚮導Jason/哨兵Dick**  
　　在通訊儀器傳達資訊到耳機裡之前，Jason憑著體內的本能以及精神嚮導在自己身邊齜牙咧嘴地發出嘶聲，忽略身後其他人的叫喊阻止，跟著直覺離開了自己所潛伏的位置。  
　　他的大腦像是被撞擊似的疼痛，第一次的攻擊像是探測，第二下毫不留情。Jason躍身上了摩托車，油門催到最底幾乎是挑戰這台改造的代步工具的極限速度。  
　　他的精神嚮導帶領著他奔馳向目的地，塞在耳道中的通訊器傳來聲音的同一時刻，他幾乎將所有的憤怒咆哮而出。

　　「狀況！」

　　耳機傳來的隻字片語被高速移動的風聲與隆隆作響的引擎聲交錯混雜給覆蓋住，但他的心思基本上全都在對方的精神狀態中根本也聽不進去。  
　　Jason當然知道對方的狀況有多麼糟糕，透過感知連結傳遞而來的信息再明顯不過，他的頭痛欲裂，體內充斥著滿滿的怒氣與殺意。  
　　他的精神體朝著他吼叫了一聲，試圖提醒著Jason維持精神狀態的穩定，也像是在告知他們之間的距離越來越近。

　　當Jason鎖定位置，他離開了摩托車的坐墊，敏捷地翻身跳離，來不及減速的車直截撞上了水泥牆就此報廢。

　　半透明的知更鳥停落在狼的頭頂，那隻小鳥顯然不如往常的活潑，得到依靠之後立刻放鬆地闔眼。  
　　至於小鳥的主人的狀況可能就沒有這麼容易了。

　　Jason從旁人的手中將那個近乎崩潰的哨兵擁入懷中，下頷抵在對方肩上，臉頰相貼。

　　「嘿，Dickie，是我。」Jason用著只有他們倆才能聽見的音量低喃，他的唇幾乎貼在耳廓邊。「沒事了，我會解決的。」狼的低鳴──警告──促使Jason做了一個呼吸，「我需要你回來，Dick。」

　　擁抱的雙手變得更緊，Jason將額頭貼上對方的，輕輕摩蹭彼此的鼻尖。  
　　Dick的唇齒間忽地溢出一聲短暫的呢喃，毫無反應的兩手顫抖地覆上他的後背。

　　「Jay……」

　　細小的聲音顯示出他很虛弱，但至少人已經回來了。

 

* * *

 

*** 買東西**  
　　Jason看著Dick又提大包小包的回來，一瞬間就扳起面孔，雙手環在胸前，肩倚靠在牆旁。  
　　Dick的嘴裡還叼著一根棒棒糖，自然地將其中一袋遞往Jason面前，他接手。「你又買了什麼？」同時看著他把另一袋放到櫃子上。  
　　Dick用食指與拇指捏住棒棒糖的塑膠棒尾端，蓄意的讓圓形的粉色糖果緩慢滑出口，嘴唇沾染了些許濕潤的光澤，微笑。

　　「我們的麥片早餐，巧克力、草莓還有原味跟綜合！」他指著櫃子上的那袋，在Jason正要開口罵人之前，Dick把棒棒糖塞進了他嘴裡，舔了舔唇，手指對著Jason手中接過的那一袋。「牛奶，還有……」

　　Dick用腳跟俐落地脫去鞋子，與Jason擦肩之際，在他的耳邊低語笑道。

　　「潤滑油。」

 


	25. 5月的JayDick片段集中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 5月各種片段與腦洞  
> * AU有OOC有

　　Dick通常是裸睡。  
　　不是關於喜好的問題，由於半夜的義警活動通常銜接著日班的警察執勤，他回到家基本上能沖個澡就謝天謝地了，還管什麼穿上褲子的問題呢？  
　　他通常連濕漉漉的頭髮都沒能來得及乾，倒在床上想休息片刻，然後就失去意識進入夢鄉了。

　　Jason毫不意外自己翻窗進來看到的景象，Dick甚至連被子都沒蓋，面部朝下的睡得很沉，他的夜翼制服還被丟在一邊，在一個相當醒目的位置，似乎完全不在意被人察覺此事──雖然這時間通常只有Jason或是其他夜晚相關行業的人員會來造訪就是了。  
　　他嘆了一口氣，替床上那個只圍了一條浴巾在他魅力十足的屁股上的男人換了個舒服的位子，因為這個晃動Dick緩慢睜開眼皮、睡眼惺忪、目光迷茫、滿臉困惑地看著Jason一會兒，發出了有點可愛的咕噥聲。

　　「繼續睡吧，傻鳥。」

　　Jason親親他的臉頰，替他蓋好被子。轉身看了看凌亂的環境，又一聲不滿的抱怨嘆息。他脫掉外套，捲起袖子，開始著手替這個屋子做簡單的收拾。

 

* * *

 

 

> 大概是那個HP AU設定

　　Jason難得比平常還要晚起床，但這不能怪他。  
他昨天不小心喝了Tim的真情藥水，Tim解釋：那是一種會直接表達自己情緒的一種藥水，我也不確定是否成功。  
　　接下來Jason的反應證實了Tim Drake不愧是天才。  
　　然後他開始四處躲藏，迴避了所有會主動與自己交談的對象（Dick，百分之九十是他）。他甚至遊走在危險邊緣，過了門禁時間都還沒回到交誼廳，摸黑回去睡。  
　　被扣分就被扣分，他才不要做出失言的行為——然後他就在交誼廳裡怒吼了。

　　「你在這裡做什麼啊Dickie-bird？！」  
　　「我在等你，因為你昨晚沒有在該回來的時間出現，我還去外頭找了你一圈，回來卻發現你在床上打鼾了。」Dick一臉不明白他為什麼要用吼的。「而且你今天很晚起床，怎麼了？」  
　　「我在躲你。」Jason想也沒想的就脫口而出，接著便發出痛苦的抱怨聲。  
　　「躲我？」Dick難掩驚訝，「為什麼要躲我？我做了什麼？」  
　　「你太可愛了會讓我忍不住想要親親抱抱呃靠！」Jason簡直想找個洞躲起來，或者乾脆打破牆壁衝出去。他剛剛到底都在說什麼？老天啊Dick現在的表情超級精彩「可以啊。」眼睛好像閃閃發亮的藍寶石……「你說啥？」  
　　「你不是說想要親親抱抱嗎？」Dick臉上綻放的笑容堪比溫暖的陽光，「可以啊。」

　　Jason想也沒想的就將人拉進懷裡，貼上他覬覦多日的雙唇。他順從著本能吸吮啃咬，舌頭探入對方口中與他的舌尖交濡，仔細品嚐著所有一切，直到他們彼此都需要換口氣才戀戀不捨地分離。

　　「靠！TODD！GRAYSON！你們要發情回房間裡去好不好？！這裡是交誼廳！還有現在是白天！」  
　　「我們只是親親抱抱又不是脫了褲子開幹！」  
　　「天啊小翅膀你不要在Damian面前說那個！」

 

* * *

 

 

>  NEHO的[這個無料](http://wa-neho.lofter.com/post/2a2ade_b11ed63)有感(

　　「來吧小翅膀！我準備好了！」

　　Jason一打開家門便看見Dick坐在他的床邊，臉上綻放著燦爛的笑容，還用著雙手拍拍他的兩條大腿。

　　……一定是我開門的方式不對。

　　Jason面無表情地暗忖著，接著他退出家門、關上，做了一個深呼吸，再次將門打開。  
　　床上那個男人依然對著他投來愉快的、傻不溜丟的笑臉，湛藍的雙眸明亮且閃閃發光，好像他期待了一整天似的。

　　「你在搞什麼鬼啊Dick。」

　　他與對方保持著算是安全的距離，挑起一邊眉毛，百般無奈地質問道。  
　　而Dick仍然笑著，就好像剛才他所提的問題很傻很蠢……拜託，現在到底是誰才是那個傻呼呼的傢伙啊？

　　「你不是說你很期待嗎？」  
　　「……啊。」

　　原來是那個啊？！  
　　儘管Jason表面維持著波瀾不驚，但內心卻像是有大海嘯撲面而來的衝擊。  
　　他確實有說過那些話，但那會兒不過就是想要逗著Dick玩，難得能看到這個總是花樣百出的傢伙出現那種慌亂無措的模樣，不玩一下真是太可惜了。  
　　但他可從沒料想到此時此刻這般場景出現在自己眼前。

　　那個男人又回到那處變不驚的模樣，甚至變本加厲的玩了起來，Jason凝視著他，不發一語，最後將所有的感想言論化為一聲嘆息從唇齒間溢出。  
　　他朝著Dick靠近，對方滿懷期待的模樣在臉上一覽無遺，他將一邊的膝蓋跪落於床上，順勢將人推倒壓在身下。

　　「我改變主意了。」Dick眨眨眼睛，顯然還沒能反應過來。「我不睡你大腿上了，我要直接睡你。」

 

~~拉燈^Q^(幹~~

 

* * *

 

 

> 大狼狗(?)跟小狼狗(??)還有飼主(???)的片段

　　「嘿！停下！別舔！」

　　從臥室的窗戶翻進室內時，屋主有些無奈卻參雜了點愉快的叫喊便直接傳入耳中。  
　　Jason反射性的皺眉，他三步並作兩步的朝著聲音的來源處快速前進，一股怒氣在胃部翻騰。

　　「Grayson！你他媽的——？！」

　　映入眼簾的畫面令Jason全身從外到內全部停滯，他朝著那個男人眨眨眼，似乎還無法反應過來。  
　　倒是男人身上的那隻毛絨絨的生物已經朝著他呲牙咧嘴，從口中發出警戒的嘶聲。

　　「嘿，沒事的。」他安撫地摸摸牠的頭，順勢坐直身，「噓，乖嘛Jay，他不是壞人。」

　　……什麼？Dick剛剛叫那隻蠢東西是什麼？

　　Dick站了起來，一身狼狽的模樣雖然有點可愛但還是無法讓他從剛才的衝擊緩過神。  
　　他不過就是去了一趟沒有訊號的外星，怎麼一回來就變成這樣了？

　　「Jason？你還好嗎？」

　　對方有些擔憂的口氣將他的神智拉回。

　　「……解釋一下？」

　　Dick順著自己手指的方向看望那隻不速之客——德國狼犬，有著洋紅色的項圈，還戴著有些可笑的、如同燈罩的頭罩。

　　「喔！」Dick笑了起來，「這是Jay，是名警犬，因為牠的腳受了點傷所以才會這樣。」  
　　「那牠在這裡幹嘛？」  
　　「我得負責照顧牠，所以會暫時住在這幾天。」Dick無奈卻有些寵溺地笑著，「牠很乖的，而且非常可愛，你一定也會喜歡牠。」

　　Jason可不這麼認為，打從第一眼看見這小混蛋把自己的男朋友壓在地板上舔，他就不怎麼喜歡了。

 


End file.
